Dare To Whisper
by EmilyHeartsMileyC1123
Summary: Troy Bolton and Emily Montez Are the Perfect Couple, To The World Gabriella Montez does not exisit what Happens when Troy finds out about His girlfriends secret sister?
1. Dont even Dare To Whisper

**Hey Guys **

**This is my first attempt at a FanFiction Story **

**So please let me know what you think!**

**Xxx**

**SmileySophina**

* * *

The girl stared out the window, gently wiping the black marks that streaked down her face.

She watched them leave, to live there normal lives.

A woman standing outside smirked in the girl's direction then continued to climb into the passenger seat of the family's land rover.

The girl walked over to a mirror and stared hard at herself, taking in every detail of her appearance, she scanned her dark brown locks that cascaded past her shoulders in long ringlets, she looked hard at her chocolate brown eyes, she could see the weakness, the broken part inside of her,

she was weak and even she knew it, a tear rolled down her cheek but pain turned to frustration and she glanced at herself again in the mirror,

she picked up her plastic pink hairbrush and threw it directly at the mirror, she suddenly realized the possible consequences of her actions

"Shit" she whispered, quickly covering her mouth

She could hear the mans footsteps heavy footsteps ascending the staircase.

_Stay calm, stay calm _

The girl thought to herself, she whimpered at the thought of the man entering the room

The door banged open.

"I- I- I'm Sorr-Sorry" The girl sobbed

A smile curled on the mans unshaven face.

"Gabriella, you worthless shit…." He said before slamming the door closed

* * *

The boy opened his messy locker grabbing a crumpled sheet of paper which he assumed was his timetable.

Chemistry, first period, Mr. Craw

"Shit" the boy whispered, banging his fist against the door of his locker, he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his golden brown hair.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" the voice of a girl asked, the boy turned around to see his girlfriend standing behind him, that irresistible smile he loved plastered to her face.

"Hey Emily, I have Chem first with Craw" the boy explained leaning down and sweeping his lips gently across her cheek.

"Don't worry Hun, we're in the same boat" she replied widening her grin

"Ah, babe what would I do without you?" the boy asked

"I'm sure you'd survive" Emily laughed cheekily

"I don't know, you're pretty amazing" The boy smiled planting another kiss on her cheek

"Your pretty amazing yourself" She smiled wrapping her arms around the boy's neck

"I Love you Troy" Emily whispered before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Gabriella flicked on her TV even though she knew nothing was on, she had memorized the weeks TV guide…..again,

she was very smart despite what the people around her thought.

Gabriella touched her still burning cheek and winced in pain.

_That's going to bruise_ She thought, not that it mattered to her, there was no-one that could help, no-one to look shocked at the purple blue colours that would soon stain her cheek, she was alone, no- one cared about Gabriella Montez and she'd known that her whole life.

* * *

Troy dribbled the basketball down the court and made the perfect Jump shot. The coach smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"Good Job Bolton, you've really lifted your game"

"Thanks coach, but I do have my lucky charm with me" Troy smiled into the stands and beckoned Emily to come over.

"Well maybe you could keep her around" The coach winked

"She's definitely helping"

Troy watched as everyone except himself and Emily filed out of the Gym. He turned and smiled at her who ran up and kissed him in return.

"You were amazing" Emily cooed to Troy

"Why thank you very much" Troy smiled modestly

"I love your smile" Emily laughed staring into his eyes

"And your eyes, they're so blue" she she finished wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hand into his hair.

"Well, I love you" Troy laughed resting his hands on her waiste

" I love you too" she smiled broadly

"Do you wanna come back to mine tonight? My parents are going out" Troy grinned cheekily.

"You know I'd love to babe but I cant, my parents want me home tonight we have a dinner that's going to be very important to me and hopefully them too" she said groaning slightly

"Who can be that important to you?" Troy laughed raising his eyebrows

"You Silly" Emily laughed lightly slapping his bare arm, Troys smile dropped and was replaced by a nervous grimous

"You want me to meet your parents?" Troy drawled

"Yeah, but only if you want to" She said standing on her tiptoes and kissing his lips

"Okay, but I better get a reward out of this!" Troy smiled slyly

"Babe, you can have whatever you like" Emily laughed before pulling Troys head towards hers.

* * *

Gabriella heard footsteps coming from downstairs, judging by the tap, tap she heard and the time she assumed it was her "so-called" sister,

She scrambled to sit on the end of her bed before her door slammed open.

"Look Emily, I haven't finished your assignment but, but, I can expla…." Gabriella started

"SHHH!" Emily said raising a perfectly polished finger to her lips

"Listen Gabby, my boyfriends coming around tonight" She yelled abruptly

"So you need to be extra quiet, especially because according to the rest of the world, you don't exist"

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply

"Don't say anything" Emily cut her off violently

"Don't even Dare to whisper" She said stepping backwards just outside of Gabriellas room

"Got it?" Emily yelled

Gabriella nodded as Emily slammed the door loudly.

**

* * *

****So I Hope you liked it, remember to review and add me to your alerts if you like lol, **

**I should hopefully be able to update soon, but if I don't have internet access I will have lots of chapters written by the time I do have access lol. **

**Hope you like :) **

**SmileySophina**


	2. Babe Don't Be Long

A/N: All High School Musical charecters are property of Disney, I do not own anything other than the plot and storyline (and the character Emily)

**Hey Guys, **

**Thanks for all of your reviews, **

**(Hey, 7 is a lot for me) **

**I know its been a while, I'm sorry. **

**Just letting you know there is a trailer for this story on Youtube,**

**If anyone is interested, SmileySophina1 is the account name:)**

**Hope you like this Chapter.**

_

* * *

__"Aww babe, what would I do without you?" the boy asked_

"_I'm sure you'd survive" Emily laughed _

_He pulled her into a passionate kiss._

"_I Love you Troy Bolton" Emily smiled _

* * *

Troy rang his girlfriend's doorbell. He looked down at his shoes as he waited for an answer.

The bell echoed through the houses hallway and Troy double-checked he'd remembered everything, he quickly glanced down at his pants expectantly, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw he was wearing them.

The door opened revealing Emily standing there in a beautiful black dress, she looked stunning, Troy quickly averted his eyes back to her face, which he noticed was quite flustered.

"Hey Troy" Emily smiled

"Hey babe" He replied kissing her cheek

"Come in" She invited, stepping aside

"I cant believe I've never been to your house before" Troy laughed

"I can" a voice echoed from down the hall

"Daddy…" Emily sighed rolling her eyes

"The names Jim Montez, and yours son?" The man asked thrusting his hands towards Troy.

"I'm Troy Bolton, sir" Troy replied, accepting the handshake

"Bolton, Bolton, Where have I heard that name before?" Jim quizzed

"Troy's captain of the Wildcats daddy!" Emily mused

"Basketball" Jim seemed impressed

"That's right Sir" Troy nodded modestly

"Call me Jim, now come and I'll show you around" Jim chuckled

"Okay" Troy smiled at Emily nervously

* * *

Gabriella couldn't help but let more tears flow from her swollen eyes.

How can I have anymore tears? Gabriella thought After seventeen years of the same treatment you'd think it would no longer get to me.

She looked at the ceiling, refusing to feel the tears roll down her cheeks for any longer, she stamped her foot loudly against the floor.

"Shit" she whispered

* * *

"What was that?" Troy asked looking at the ceiling.

"I….Don't……..Know" Emily said her eyes trailing to the staircase and narrowing as the glanced up at the ceiling.

"Emily, Princess" Jim interrupted snatching his daughters attention.

"Why don't you go and check if she… I mean, whatever it was is gone now?"  
"Sure Daddy, I wont be long Troysie" Emily smiled

"So, Troy my boy, come and meet the wife" Jim laughed giving Troy a friendly pat on the back.

They walked towards the kitchen, when Troy spotted a woman almost identical to his Girlfriend, she span to face the two men and Troy gasped at how similar herself and Emily looked

"Wow! Mrs Montez, you and Emily sure do look alike"  
Troy blurted out.

_Why the hell did I just say that?_ He thought.

"Why thankyou Troy" Mrs Montez giggled holding out her hand.

Troy was still shocked at how similar they looked when he shook her hand.

"We've heard so much about you Troy" Mrs Montez smiled

"All good things I hope" Troy smiled back dazzlingly

"Just about how good looking you are" Mrs Montez laughed

"And geez, Emily was right. That smile, that hair and wow, you eyes they're gorgeous" She gasped

Troy laughed, he was used to being swooned over by the entire school, the entire cheerleading squad being eager fans of the "We love Troy" Club.

But being swooned by his girlfriend's mum? It was just a bit strange.

"Excuse me for being so rude, I'm Maria Montez" Emily's mum smiled

"Would you like anything to drink Troy?" Jim asked patting him on the back.

"Sure that would be great thanks" Troy smiled taking a seat around the kitchen table.

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

As I walked up the stairs I knew what I had to do to help her learn, Daddy had been doing it for years. It was typical of Gabriella to try and ruin my night, especially tonight.

Tonight was very important, Tonight Troy would lose his virginity, He still thinks I'm a virgin but he's wrong, what he doesn't know is that Ryan Evans isn't as quiet or inexperienced as he seems.

I made my way to Gabriella's door and smiled to myself as I pictured her reaction.

"She doesn't know what she's in for" I muttered.

Gabriella glanced at her door, she was sure she heard the 'tap, tap' of Emily's sparkling pink Jimmy Choo's ascending the stairs.

_Great_ She thought.

She flicked the TV off and ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to straighten her wild ringlets. Gabriella narrowed her eyes in confusion as she swore she'd just heard a giggle coming from outside her door, as if on cue her door banged open. She looked up at Emily who was staring at her, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"How Dare You!!" Emily screeched

"Try and ruin my night with MY Troysie!"

Gabriella felt a giggle rising in her throat, she tried desperately to hold it back but she knew Emily could see the half smile playing on her lips.

"SOMETHING funny slut?!" Emily yelled

Gabriella shook her head and looked quickly down at the floor.

"Look at me when I talk to you!!" Emily screeched again.

Gabriella looked up quickly at the red cheeked Emily.

"If I hear so much as another SOUND!, things are going to get much MUCH worse!"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow puzzled.

_Worse? There's nothing to make worse? _She thought, a little bit too quickly.

Gabriella looked back up at Emily just in time to see her raise her hand and feel the slap hit her face, she immediately felt like her cheek was on fire but she held back the tears while Emily was in the room.

"Not one more sound!" Emily muttered sternly and Gabriella whimpered and felt her eyes beginning to water.

Emily walked out and shut the door behind her, Gabriella raised a hand to her cheek, sure she had been slapped before, many times but never by Emily, Gabriella curled up on her bed and let the tears fall down her cheeks for the third time that day.

* * *

"So Troy, Emily tells me you were voted MVP for the entire season! How proud your mother must be!" Maria said

"Yeah, she's really proud and supportive, I don't know what I'd do without her, but my dad, he was the real basketball fanatic, he used to come to all of my games, I love him" Troy laughed

"Wow" Jim said clearly impressed

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long" Emily smiled after she emerged from upstairs, a broad grin appeared on Troy's face as he watched his girlfriend walk towards him, she loved how she sort of skipped when she walked and the way her hair shone and bounced as she walked.

"Miss me?" Emily whispered to him

"Always" Troy whispered back putting his arm around her waist

"So Troy" Jim interrupted

"It was great to meet you but I'm afraid Maria and I have a dinner we simply must attend" he apologised

"But Mum, Daddy, I thought you were staying for dinner" Emily whined

"Oh Princess, I wish we could but this is really important" he apologised again and kissed her on the forehead.

"You kids be good now" Maria smiled as she followed Jim out the door.

"We'll be back early morning so don't wait up" Jim yelled back

Emily grinned as she watched her parents leave the driveway.

"So babe" Emily said pulling Troy right up against her body

"What would you like to do? Are you hungry?" she smiled up at him

"The only thing I'm hungry for is you" Troy laughed pulling Emily into a steamy kiss. She opened her mouth inviting Troy's tongue inside, it seemed like hours before they finally broke apart.

"Hey, I need to use the restroom, but I'll meet you in my room, its up the stairs, second door on the right" She smiled and ran off

"Okay babe, don't be long" Troy called after her and he began ascending the stairs

**So that was the Second Chapter,**

**What do you think? **

**What are Emily and Troy up to ;) ? **

**Will Gabriella ever stand up for herself? **

**Will Troy find out about Emily cheating?**

**Wait and see in the next Chapter**

**Remember To Review!**


	3. Ryan Said So Too

**Hey Guys, **

**Hope your liking the story so far, **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**Personally I love this chapter lol. **

**Thanks **

**SmileySophina**

"_What do you wanna do Troy? Are you hungry?" Emily asked smiling_

"_The only thing I'm hungry for is you" Troy said before pulling her into a steamy kiss_

"_I'll meet you in my room, up the stairs, second door on the right" Emily smiled devilishly_

* * *

Gabriella heard another set of footsteps heading towards her door but it wasn't the usual 'tap, tap' of Emily's shoes and she'd known for a fact she'd seen her parents leave.

_Who could it be? _She thought to herself.

Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to her door and opened it slightly to see a boy, a real live boy!

_He's beautiful_ She thought.

She loved his hair and the way it swept across his forehead, she caught a glimpse of his eyes and she felt as if all the breath had been taken from her body.

"Wow!" she whispered a little too loudly.

* * *

Troy looked around quickly, he swore he heard a whisper.

"Hello?" he asked kind of nervously

"Is anyone there" he asked again

"Emily?" he shrugged.

* * *

Gabriella quickly shut her door before that boy could say anything else.

_Phew _She thought _That was close_

* * *

Troy looked towards the room next to Emily's and saw the door was closed.

_That's funny _He thought _I swear I heard that door open._

Troy shrugged and opened the door that led to Emily's room. He looked around and was not completely surprised when he saw it was covered in pink. Troy sat down on her bed and saw on her bedside table sat a photo from the formal that they'd been to the year before.

Troy remembered how much fun he'd had when everyone was still friends, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay, Zeke and Jason, Troy face dropped when he remembered what happened around a week later, Emily had a falling out with Sharpay, they'd been enemies ever since, and how Sharpay suddenly started to ignore Troy, Ryan seemed just a little bit more rebellious than usual.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Emily in a red lace bra and matching underwear.

"Wow!" Troy breathed

"You like babe?" Emily smiled devilishly

"Hell Yeah!" Troy yelled loudly and laughed

"Told you, you'd get a reward" Emily giggled

"And this was definitely worth waiting for" Troy smiled

"But first" Troy said, his face dropping a bit.

"Is there someone staying in the room next door to yours?" he asked

"Um… Not that I know of" Emily smiled fakely

"Are you sure? Cause I thought I heard someone talking"  
"You were probably hearing things" Emily spoke abruptly

Troy looked stunned.

"Now come on babe, lets do this" Emily smiled deviously and pulled Troy's head towards hers.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't get those Crystal blue eyes out of her head, they were so blue, so piercing. She felt a slight envy towards Emily, spending time with a boy like that every day would be a dream come true.

Suddenly Gabriella heard a huge bang on her wall and she thought she heard Emily moan.

"Oh Troy"

Gabriella looked disgusted _maybe not_ she thought.

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

Wow! Troy may be a virgin but he definitely doesn't perform like one. I moaned as he kissed my collarbone and I grabbed at his tanned muscled chest, then we'd finally done it, I'm not going into details, that's my business, let's just say he was better than Ryan, MUCH better!

* * *

Troy lay next to his naked girlfriend, playing with the brown ringlets that hung down her back. _I'm so lucky to have her _He thought.

"What are you thinking Troy?" Emily asked turning to face him

"Honestly?" Troy asked

"Of course" Emily laughed

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you"

"You are not" Emily giggled

Troy looked serious

"Honestly I am" He said kissing her lips

"You were really good at that" Emily smiled after they broke apart

"I could tell by your moaning…….I was awesome" Troy laughed

Emily raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"Hey, I'm just kidding babe, you were awesome too"

"Thanks" Emily giggled

"Ryan said I was too….." Emily blurted out quickly

It was only after she'd finished her sentence, she'd realized what she'd just said.

"What?!" Troy yelled looking shocked.

**

* * *

**

**How much longer do you think the Montez family can keep Gabriella hidden?**

**So what did you think?  
Tell me what you think will happen next. **

**What will happen with Emily and Troy? **

**Remember to Review, your opinion matters**

**Xx**

**SmileySophina**


	4. Sorry's The Word

**Hey Guys **

**Thanks for your reviews **

**I'm glad you like the story**

**Reviews are what keeps me going**

**Anyway,**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

"_You were really good at that" Emily laughed_

"_Thanks you were too" Troy smiled_

"_Thanks, Ryan said so too..." _

"_What?!" Troy looked shocked_

* * *

"What did you just say Emily?" Troy asked his mouth half hanging open

" I didn't say anything" Emily lied wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and pulling him into a kiss. He pushed her away.

"Ryan as in Ryan Evans?" Troy asked half shocked, half pissed.

"Yes" Emily muttered tears welling up in her eyes

"But babe it…." Emily began

" How long ago?" Troy interrupted

"Troy it…"

"HOW LONG AGO!" Troy yelled

"Two weeks after the formal" Emily muttered

Troy's mouth gaped open.

"But babe, it meant nothing!" Emily began, pulling him closer to her desperately.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Troy yelled pushing her off again

_

* * *

__Whoa _Gabriella thought to herself as she heard yelling coming from Emily's room.

"Looks like someone's night isn't going as planned" Gabriella sing-songed to herself.

She smiled a little at the thought of Emily losing someone she loved, after all the pain she'd caused Gabriella why shouldn't she suffer?

_I shouldn't think like that _Gabriella thought _It's only stooping down to Emily's level._

* * *

"Troy I'm so sorry" Emily cried

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Troy yelled, he could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm the one that's sorry, sorry for trusting you!" Emily's jaw dropped.

"I loved you Emily! we've never fought, I've never been unfaithful!, and then you just blurt out that you've slept with one of my mates!"

Emily opened her mouth to say something but Troy cut her off.

"NO! Don't talk, I don't care what you have to say!" Troy yelled

"I stayed a virgin for you! You said you weren't ready! And I waited, I respected your decision! I have loads of girls throwing themselves at me! But I picked you and you've broken my trust! Some girlfriend you are"

Troy got up and left the room slamming the door behind him.

_How could she? _He thought as he gathered his keys and started to make his way towards his car.

* * *

Gabriella was standing next to the wall eavesdropping, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't resist.

She'd only made out a few sentences anyway, something like:

"Troy, I'm so sorry" and

"Sorry? You're Sorry?! I'm Sorry, Sorry for trusting you!"

_So the boys name is Troy_ Gabriella thought and him and Emily sounded over. _Shame, I would've liked to see him a bit more. _

Gabriella heard a door slam and heavy footsteps jogging down the stairs, Gabriella ran to the window and watched as Troy slid to the ground next to his car, his face buried in his hands.

She watched him in this same vulnerable position for what seemed to be forever, He looked helpless, he looked weak, he looked just like her.

* * *

Troy finally wiped the tears off his face and picked himself off the floor, he looked up at his ex-girlfriends house and swore he saw a girl almost identical to Emily standing in the window, but Troy noticed there was something different about her, she was vulnerable, she was fragile, she was just like him.

Troy waved at the figure and she quickly drew the curtains closed, Troy laughed and backed his car out of the driveway, but he never took his eyes off the window where the mysterious girl previously stood.

_

* * *

__Why did I let him see me?_ Gabriella thought. _Emily's going to kill me if she finds out. _

Gabriella lay down on her bed and took a deep breath, her door slammed open, Emily stood there with cream foundation marks staining her black dress, obviously from wiping her face, she also had big mascara lines that streaked down her face, she looked angry and devastated.

"Is this how you feel?" Emily yelled

Gabriella immediately looked down at the floor.

"Is this how me and daddy make you feel?" Emily yelled again, Gabriella looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Emily cried pulling Gabriella into a tight hug.

'I'm so, so sorry" She squeezed Gabriella tighter.

"It's fine" Gabriella muttered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I promise to never hurt you again" Emily smiled at Gabriella and wiped her tears away

* * *

Troy ran around his room for the third time that night frantically checking all his pant pockets for his cell phone.

"Where the fuck can it be?" he cursed at himself when all of a sudden he had a flashback

**Start Flashback**

Troy walked into Emily's room and switched his mobile on silent, the last thing he needed was some corny ringtone playing, especially tonight. He placed his cell on Emily's study desk and walked around to the side of her bed.

**End Flashback**

"Shit" he muttered to himself

_I'm gonna have to go and get it _He thought _before the bitch burns my phone. _

**

* * *

****And that's Chapter 4….**

**What did you think? **

**Is Troy being to harsh on Emily? **

**What does Troy think about Gabriella, the mysterious figure standing in the window?**

**Will they ever see Each other again?**

**Wait and See in the next Chapter**

**But don't forget to review**

**Thanks **

**SmileySophina :) **


	5. Voices In My Head

**A/N- All High School Musical, Songs and Charecters are prperty of Disney and i own nothing but the plot and charecter Emily**

**Hey Guy's**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed,**

**I've never publicised a story before so every review and bit of feedback means the world to me. **

**Heres the next chapter, trust me in the next couple of chapters things get **_**very **_**interesting. **

_Shit, I better go get my phone, Troy thought, before the bitch burns it or something._

* * *

Troy grabbed his keys and took a deep breath.

_Breath man, breathe _He thought, he walked towards the door and glanced at himself in the mirror.

"Shit" he sighed running his hands through his hair

" My eyes are still all fucking red and swollen". He looked down at the ground and then quickly dashed towards his car.

* * *

Emily stayed in Gabriella's room for what seemed like forever, she cried and cried into Gabriella's shoulder until her eyes were completely drained, Gabriella narrowed her eyes slightly and glanced towards the window.

"Can you hear that?" she asked

Emily ran to the window and then looked down at her watch.

"It's mum and daddy" She looked at her watch again

"But it's only eleven thirty" She shrugged

"Oh…" Gabriella sighed.

"I better get out of here, not a word, that's what I want to hear coming from this room understand?" Emily yelled abruptly making Gabriella jump

"But……" Gabriella looked confused

Emily slapped Gabriella hard across the cheek, leaving an instant mark.

"Are you fucking deaf?! Did you not just hear what I said?" Emily yelled

Gabriella's mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish.

" Hey, what can I say" Emily sniggered

"Daddy's rules" She blew a kiss at Gabriella before slamming the door behind her.

Gabriella just sat there her mouth gaping open.

_I really thought things were going to change _She thought lying back on her bed.

* * *

Troy opened the window of his car and turned up his stereo, he sang along to the words of some random rock hit, somehow singing gave him some sort of release, although he'd never admitted it to anyone, as if on cue a corny love song switched onto the radio, Troy shook his head and started to flick through some of the other stations.

_It's hopeless_ he thought _everything reminds me of her. _

He flicked the radio back off and felt another tear run down his cheek.

"Jesus man, toughen up" he muttered to himself and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Suddenly before Troy realised what he was doing he began to sing.

"The day, it's door is closed

**The echoes fill your soul,**

**They won't say which way to go **

**Just trust your heart"**

He felt as if the words were just pouring into his head, he'd never heard of this song before but it helped, it helped to get his feelings out.

**To find, what you're here for**

**Open another door**

**But I'm not sure anymore**

**It's just so hard. **

Troy glanced at himself in the mirror, squeezed his eyes shut and hit the steering wheel.

**Voices in my head**

**Tell me they know best **

**Got me on the edge**

**They're pushin, pushin, they're pushin**

Before Troy knew it he was turning into Emily's driveway behind another car which he could only assume was her parents car.

_Here goes nothing _Troy thought making his way to the Montez's front door.

* * *

Gabriella felt as if she was standing naked in the middle of Time's Square, Emily had finally been nice to her and turned into an A grade bitch at the snap of her fingers, she went and stood by the window just to see the blue eyed boy, Troy, pull back into the driveway, she closed her curtains quickly, she was not going to be spotted while her father was home.

* * *

Troy knocked at the Montez's house for the second time that evening, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was Jim who answered the door.

"Troy" Jim greeted slightly confused

"Back so soon?" he asked

"Yeah, urm, I left my phone here, do you mind if I just run up to Emily's room and grab it?"

"Not a problem ma-boy" Jim laughed stepping aside to let Troy through.

He darted up the stairs and towards Emily's room, he opened her door slightly and was once again relieved when Emily's presence was absent. He quickly walked into her room and grabbed his phone and closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath and made his way towards the stairs but a tug inside his chest made him stop, Troy glanced at the door next to Emily's and then back towards the stairs.

_I want to see that girl again _Troy thought and before he knew it, he was knocking on her door.

* * *

Gabriella quickly jumped off her bed, no one had ever knocked on her door before.

_Who could it be? _She thought and walked towards the door.

"Who's there?" She asked in a tiny voice

"My names Troy" He whispered through the door.

Gabriella's mouth gaped open.

"Please let me in" he sounded desperate.

Gabriella sighed and slightly opened the door, she caught a glimpse of those beautiful blue eyes and her heart fluttered, it was next that she noticed that they were red and swollen. She opened the door fully and let him in.

"No-one is allowed to know you're here" Gabriella told him

"Why?" Troy asked confused

"Because to the real world, I don't exist" Gabriella's voice cracked slightly.

"What?" Troy asked

"It doesn't matter, why are you here anyway?" She asked him turning to face him.

Troy felt his heart skip a beat, she was beautiful, her and Emily were so similar in looks but there was something about this girl, it made him nervous, it was like she could read him.

"I saw you" Troy started looking at his feet

"When I left earlier and the way you looked…….you looked vulnerable, you looked fragile, you looked……….just like me"

Gabriella looked down at the floor and felt her bottom lip begin to quiver, she couldn't stop the tears any longer.

"I'm weak" she whispered

"How can you be weak? Your actually kind of intimidating" Troy chuckled

Gabriella didn't see the funny side of things, she quickly turned herself to face him.

"I'm weak because I've been locked in this frigan room for seventeen years, and I still haven't stood up for myself, to them" she cried

"Woah, wait, back up, You mean to say, You've been locked in this room for seventeen years? How old are you? And them? Who's them?"

"You ask so many questions" Gabriella got up from where she was sitting and leaned on her dresser.

"Too many questions" she sighed, she banged her fist against the dresser and felt the ground rattle.

"Shit" she looked up suddenly

"You have to leave, quickly" She yelled quietly

"But why? Where do I go?" he looked shocked

"Out the window" she pointed

"Now Quickly!" She ushered him towards her window.

"But it's two storeys high?!" Troy asked looking worried, without thinking he quickly spun around and grabbed Gabriella's wrists.

"Why must I leave?" He asked

"What do you have to be afraid of?" he looked concerned, he stared straight into her eyes, it made her feel uncomfortable, but she couldn't break her gaze, his eyes were too beautiful.

Suddenly she was snapped back into reality by the sound of footsteps steadily approaching the door.

"He's coming, he's coming, please go now" She begged, struggling to release Troy's grip of her wrists.

"Okay, okay" He whispered soothingly

"But, I will be back" and with that he turned around towards the window, still unsure of how he would get out.

"Troy" Gabriella said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?" he span round hopefully

"Use the tree outside, please don't just jump" she smiled weakly

"Thanks" he smiled back and climbed out the window.

* * *

Troy stood on the tree outside, fighting the will to do what's right and leave the girl in privacy as she'd wished, but he couldn't just leave, he wanted to know what she was so afraid of. He knew instantly that she was in trouble, the loud bang of her door banging against it's frame made it very clear to him that she was most definitely, in trouble.

* * *

Although Gabriella had been expecting it, the sound of her door slamming open still made her jump.

"So, Gabriella" Jim stepped into the room, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"You think you can just go around, banging on furniture, distracting us from our lives" Jim chuckled

"D-d-dad, I-I didn't mean t-to, I swear" Gabriella stuttered, Jim laughed

"Don't call me dad, you are no daughter of mine" he chuckled again before slapping her cheek harshly, she fell back against her bed, thankful it had been there to cushion her fall.

"Ow" she whispered

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Jim yelled

Gabriella shook her head

"Get UP! You worthless piece of shit"

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?" he asked again circling her.

Gabriella shook her head again.

"Funny" Jim stopped walking and took a step towards Gabriella, their faces stood an inch apart.

"I swear I heard something" he hissed menacingly

He balled up his fist and connected it with Gabriella's cheek, a loud crack filled the room, Gabriella fell to the ground, she sobbed and her body shook violently, this wasn't the same pain, it hurt her to the bone.

* * *

Troy shut his eyes in disgust, he couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Gabriella" he whispered to himself, the mysterious mistress had a name.

"I will save you, I promise, you wont be in this room for much longer" he whispered and descended down the tree, wishing there was something more he could do that night.

**

* * *

****So that's chapter five.**

**Tell me what you think, the less reviews the longer it takes for me to write a new chapter. **

**I know that might sound bitchy but I feel less inspired when I don't know whether you guys are liking the story. **

**Do you think Troy will ever get closer than he did to Gabriella?**

**Will Emily realise the error of her ways?**

**How much longer will Gabriella be able to take abuse?**

**xxx**

**SmileySophina**

**P.S I realize i skipped some of the words in "Scream, From High School Musical 3:Senior Year" **

**Those are the ones that just seemed apropriate**


	6. My Knight In Shining Armour

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews!**

**Keep them coming!**

**Heres the next chapter**

"_I'll save you Gabriella, I promise, you won't be stuck in that room much longer"_

* * *

"Captain!" Chad Danthfort yelled down the corridor the next day.

"How are you man?, How'd it go with Em's parentals?"

"It went fine" Troy grimaced

"Just fine…"

"What's wrong hoops?" Chad patted him on the back

"Emily and I are over" Troy muttered

"Wait, What?!"

Troy nodded

"Huh?, after 2 and a half years! That's it, its over?" Chad yelled, people in the corridor began to tune into there conversation, stopping in the middle of the hall just to listen.

"Look Chad, I'll meet you in the gym in 5, we'll talk there" Troy ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay hoops, see you there" Chad patted him on the back again and walked away.

Troy watched his friends head disappear in the crowded corridor of East High School and took a deep breath out, when Chad was out of view. Troy flicked the combination into his lock, after opening his locker a light vibration buzzed in Troy's pant pocket.

_And the texts begin _Troy thought expecting it to be Emily.

He flipped the screen open and checked the message.

_**Hey man, what's up?**_

_**Saw you going to Emily's last night ;)**_

_**We'll talk later,**_

_**Ryan**_

Troy grunted and threw he's phone straight at the opposite wall of the corridor, while others gasped, Troy did not so much as blink, when his phone smashed into a million little pieces.

**Emily's POV**

* * *

I know things are going to be bad, Troy's playmaker and Basketball captain, he's been popular for much longer than I have, of course everyone's going to take his side!

Plus falling out with Miss Bitchy Sharpay Evans isn't going to help things, Everyone knows that even though her and Zeke are an item, She'd been in love with Troy since she could talk and to top it off, She's East High's biggest gossip queen, and I know I'm going to learn that the hard way .

* * *

Gabriella woke up early that morning, her face stung and tingled.

She walked into her bathroom and looked at her face, she gasped at the gruesome sight.

Two large purple bruises lined each cheekbone and her left eye was a black blue colour, she gently touched it and winced in pain.

"Ouch" she whispered.

She walked back to her bed and crept inside, pulling the covers up over her head.

_I wish I could just disappear _she thought. Her eyes fluttered closed in hope of trying to get more sleep, but it was no use, all she could think about was Troy.

_Chad's late _Troy thought _like always_ he shook his head and smirked.

* * *

Troy dribbled the basketball listening to its bounce echo through the gym, Troy took a shot and watched it fall through the ring with ease. The Gym's doors burst open.

"Nice shot, hoops" Chad laughed

"Now are you gonna tell me what's up?" he asked, he glanced at Troy's sad face and noticed his eyes were red and swollen.

"Wait did she……….Break up with you?" he asked shocked

"No" Troy shook his head

"I broke up with her" he wiped his nose on his sleeve and passed the ball to Chad.

"Well then what's with the swollen eyes hoops?" Chad laughed

"I didn't want to break up with her!" Troy yelled

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Chad looked confused

"She's probably here somewhere, go talk to her!"

"Do you want to listen or not?" Troy snarled

"Geez man, I'm sorry" Chad looked hurt

"Her parents left last night and we were alone, we went up to her bedroom" Chad's eyes lit up.

"And we had sex" Troy sighed sounding ashamed

"Good one hoops!" Chad laughed clapping loudly.

"Afterwards, we started teasing each other and we were messing around, she told me she…hd x wt Ran"

He muttered the last couple of words.

"What?" Chad said taking a step closer to him

"She d se ry" Troy muttered again

"Huh?"

"SHE FUCKED RYAN, okay?....... she cheated on me" Troy looked at his feet. There was an awkward silence and then Chad couldn't seem to keep himself from laughing any longer.

"Ryan?" Chad laughed passing the ball to Troy.

"As in Ryan Evans?"

"It's not funny dude" Troy pelted the basketball at Chad's chest

"Look man" Chad grew serious.

"As harsh as this may sound, if someone's cold enough to do that to you, move on, don't just mope around" Chad comforted

"Yeah I guess your right" Troy sighed agreeing

"Thanks Chad" he added knocking knuckles with him

"Plus, you know the only reason she was popular was because she was with you" Chad laughed

"As hot as she is, I've always thought she was a bitch" Troy half smiled and both boys exited the gym

* * *

Gabriella sat thinking about some of the things Troy had said to her the previous night.

"I will be back" She repeated over and over in her head.

He'd said it with such sincerity, she also remembered he'd called her intimidating, the though of her being intimidating made her chuckle.

_Me, intimidating _She thought _not a chance. _

She got up and walked over to her window.

"When will I see you again?" she asked looking at the sky.

Something inside of her clicked and she knew the answer to her question.

_Soon. _She thought

* * *

"Hey Troy" Sharpay giggled

"Are you okay? I heard about you and Emily" she asked her face suddenly serious

"How have you already heard about me and Emily?" he asked curiously

"I have my sources" she laughed

"Well as you're "Sources" probably told you, Emily and I are over" he said slamming his locker shut.

"Yeah, I know that, Duh" she rolled her eyes

"But why?" She asked

"Do you want to know for gossip or because you actually care" Troy snapped at her

"Hey!" Sharpay sounded offended

"Well since you and Emily had that falling out you've had nothing to do with me, it's like you don't care about anyone but yourself anymore" he shrugged

"I care about you!" Sharpay snapped at him

"The only reason Emily and I had a falling out was because she thought you and I were getting to close, she said if I came near you again she's sleep with Ryan"

"Really?.... wait she threatened to sleep with Ryan?" he asked

"Yeah, but how could you not think I don't care about you!, we've been friends since kindergarten!" she looked hurt.

"You must have come too close to me then" Troy sighed and looked at his feet

"Wait, What?, What do you mean Troy?" Sharpay looked confused

"The reason me and Emily broke up was because….." He took a deep breath

"She slept with Ryan"

"Whoa, Hold up!, She slept with Ryan?!"

"Yep" Troy felt a tear slide down his cheek

"Troy, don't waste your tears on her" Sharpay sympathised, wiping the tears off his cheek.

"She's a slutty bitch and she deserves everything she's gonna get" Sharpay smiled evilly

"Wait, Sharpay…" Troy started

"Toddles!" Sharpay interrupted and walked away.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Troy must have told everyone, I thought as I walked through East Highs corridors. All eyes were on me, but not for the same reasons they usually were. Usually I could see people were jealous of me, why wouldn't they be, I was with Troy Bolton! The most popular guy in school! But today I could see people were mad, pissed that I'd broken there basketball superstars unreachable heart. I could hear murmurs.

"She's such a slut!" I heard one girl say

"Aye Baby, wanna come over to mine tonight" another guy winked and laughed.

I walked past Sharpay, Taylor and there whole, so called "Posse", I could feel there eyes burning holes in my skull and I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I yelled

"All of you!" I span around and faced the corridor.

"I dunno" Sharpay laughed, stepping towards me.

"But it sure is slutty" she looked back at Taylor, she made me so mad! I raised my hand to try and slap her but she quickly caught my arm.

"Don't you dare!" She laughed throwing my hand back to my side.

"How could you?!" She yelled

"Sleep with my brother!" I felt her slap my face

" I DIDN'T GO NEAR TROY! I DID WHAT I WAS ASKED, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AWAY FROM RYAN!" She screamed.

"I-I-I" I stuttered

" I gave up my best friend so you wouldn't touch Ryan! But you couldn't keep your slutty hands off him!"

At that moment I saw Troy walk into the corridor, he glanced in our direction and for a split second, our eyes met, he looked me up and down and walked away shaking his head, at that point my heart exploded into a million pieces, because at that precise moment was when I realised, I had blown it with Troy Bolton.

* * *

Troy stood by his locker not daring to look back at Emily, he suddenly heard Sharpay's voice yell and crack.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed

_She's crying _He thought. Troy span around just in time to see Sharpay lunge at Emily.

Troy quickly ran over and pulled Sharpay off his ex-girlfriend.

"Leave her Shar" he said looking Emily bravely in the eyes

"She's not even worth it" he wiped Sharpay's tears away.

"Troy, I-I-I" Emily stuttered

"Save it" he interrupted

"I'm sick and tired of excuses" Troy led Sharpay away, he glanced back to see Emily crumple onto the floor and burst into tears.

* * *

Gabriella checked her clock.

_4pm _She thought _Emily will be home any minute._

"Great!" She sighed sarcastically.

Suddenly a slight bang sounded on her window, she ignored it.

_It's probably nothing _She thought

A few seconds later, the same bang rattled her window.

"What the hell" she whispered, walking towards her window.

She thrust open her curtains and gasped as she saw Troy standing on the tree outside her window. She opened it and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I told you I'd be back" Troy grinned

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually come" Gabriella laughed

"Of course I would" Troy laughed back at her.

"So… Are you going to let me in?" he asked grinning

"Sorry, as you might have already guessed, I'm not really used to guest's" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Yeah I figured….Gabriella" Troy smirked, her face dropped slightly

"How did you know my name?" She asked nervously

"I'll explain later, First, why don't you tell me where you got those bruises from?" he sounded worried.

She quickly raised her hand to her cheek and immediately regretted it, pain shot straight up the side of her face, she'd forgotten about the bruises.

"My dad and Emily" She muttered

"They did this to you?" he asked, not as shocked as he should've been.

Gabriella nodded, she quickly looked at the door, she could hear the faint "Tap-Tap" of Emily's shoes heading towards her door.

"Quick!" Gabriella whispered, her eyes widening

"What?" Troy asked

"Hide" She yelled pushing him under her bed.

Gabriella's door opened, surprisingly not as violently as usual. Emily stood there and simply said;

"I'm home"

Gabriella nodded and Emily left, slamming the door behind her. Gabriella waited until the footsteps disappeared before letting Troy come out.

"How long?" he asked

"How long, what?" Gabriella looked confused

"How long have they been hitting you?" He asked putting his hand on her leg.

She immediately looked down at where Troy's hand now lay, she couldn't speak, it was strange for her, she'd never been touched in a comforting way before.

"Ummm" She managed to spit out, her eyes still lay on Troy's hand.

Troy stared at her weirdly, following her line of sight he noticed she was staring at his hand.

"Sorry" He muttered removing his hand

"No, it's okay, it's just, see, I'm not really used to having someone be so nice to me" she laughed

"Kind of sad isn't it?" she finished staring into his eyes, they were so piercing, they made her feel sort of uncomfortable.

"I'm going to help you" He stated, taking her hand.

"You won't be in this room much longer" he promised

"Troy…" Gabriella started

"Shhh" he interrupted, putting a finger to her lips, she looked taken aback.

"Someone's coming" he whispered, Gabriella's eyes widend slightly and she opened her mouth to talk.

"I know, I better go" Troy chuckled

"Sorry" Gabriella muttered

"Hey, it's not your fault" he said climbing out the window

"I will rescue you, fair lady!" he laughed and climbed down the tree

"Wow" Gabriella smiled, watching Troy leave

"My very own knight in shining armour"

* * *

**So thats the next Chapter.... **

**You like??? lol **

**Do you feel sorry for Emily? **

**When will Troy return?**

**What About Ryan?**

**Keep in tune..............**


	7. Maybe This Is The Start Of Something New

**Hey Guys,**

**Loving the amount of Reviews I'm getting!**

**Thanks heaps**

**Keep them coming**

**They keep me going lol, **

**So here's the next chapter**

"_I will rescue you fair lady!" Troy laughed_

"_Wow" Gabriella smiled_

"_My very own knight in shining armour" _

* * *

Gabriella's door flew open and in walked a red eyed Emily.

"Who were you talking to?" She demanded

"No-one" Gabriella whispered

"I thought I heard Troy's voice" Emily narrowed her eyes

"Who's Troy?" Gabriella asked fakely

"Like it should matter, nobody cares about Little Miss Gabriella Montez!" Emily laughed and slammed Gabriella's door.

_Well Troy does _Gabriella thought smugly and laughed, hoping that when Troy said he would rescue her, he actually meant it.

* * *

Over the next few days Troy had learnt that life without Emily was easier than he thought it would be. The only person he hadn't faced yet was Ryan, Troy had been avoiding him at all costs.

Sharpay kept confident that it wasn't Ryan's fault, it must have been;

"That slutty ex-girlfriend of yours" She kept repeating.

Sharpay and Troy had become good friends again, just like old times. Troy had also become even closer with Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason all over again. Troy was finally happy, but there was something missing, a part inside of him that yearned for it's missing piece, he knew the only way he could find this missing piece was by rescuing the other Montez, Gabriella.

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

I still haven't been able to explain to Troy, which is good and bad, it's good because there's no way I can explain that would make him take me back. I slept with Ryan because I wanted to, not because of that stupid threat I made to Sharpay Bitchface, but it's bad because as stupid as this may sound, I still love Troy and I'm sick of being labelled as a slut and a whore.

I'm going to figure out a way to stop this, I'll do whatever it takes.

* * *

Gabriella stared out her window and took a deep breath, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, she knew that beginning now, would be the start of something new, and with that thought a sudden feeling came over her, and before she knew it she started to sing.

**I've never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I've never opened my heart **

**To all the possibilities, ooh**

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way **

**And right here tonight**

**This could be the**

**Start of something new**

_Wow _She thought _how did I come up with that? _

Gabriella grabbed a pen and paper, refusing to let the lyrics slip her mind. She jotted down the words she'd just sung.

"Maybe this really is the Start of Something New" she laughed.

* * *

Troy reached into his locker and grabbed his car keys. He yelled goodbye to all his mates on the way out.

"Hoops, Thank god it's the weekend right" laughed Jason high-fiving Troy

"Yeah, have a good one man" Troy yelled back.

Troy made his way out to the parking lot and saw Ryan leaning against his car.

"Great" sighed Troy

"Hey Troy, what's up?" Ryan asked, acting as if everything was normal.

"Urgh, nothing man" Troy muttered looking at his feet nervously.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" Ryan asked chuckling slightly

"Oh come on Ryan, like you don't know!" Troy laughed

"Well actually Troy, I don't know, all I've noticed is that I've been getting weird glares, Sharpay, my own sister has been avoiding me and Jocks have been patting me on the back saying "Hey good job man""

"Why don't you go ask Emily, you two seem to get along VERY well" Troy yelled taking a step towards Ryan.

"Troy, what are you…." Ryan began

"DON'T stand there and act as if you don't know" Troy yelled

"I know you and Emily fucked each other!" Troy pushed Ryan

"Troy, I" Ryan began

"Forget it" Troy yelled and swept Ryan aside.

He hopped into his car and drove off, he tried to calm himself down, he thought about Gabriella and her beautiful smile. Troy chuckled to himself and all of a sudden he felt the same feeling he'd had a few days ago and he felt the sudden urge to sing.

**This could be the Start of Something New**

**It feels to right **

**To be here with you, oh oh **

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart **

**The start of something new. **

Troy laughed at how corny it sounded.

"I have to rescue her" He muttered to himself, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

* * *

Gabriella's ears burned.

"Someone must be talking about me" Gabriella muttered, Troy's face hopefully springing to mind. Gabriella giggled like a little school girl at the thought of Troy's attractive face, suddenly there was a knock on Gabriella's bedroom door.

_There's only one person that's ever knocked on my door _Gabriella thought excitedly.

"Come in" she called, her face dropped when she saw her mom standing there.

"Mom…" She started

"Gabriella" Maria replied, standing at her side awkwardly

"What happened to your face?" She asked.

Gabriella knew that although a couple of days had passed her bruises were still clearly visible.

"Jim" Gabriella muttered

"I'm sorry it has to be like this baby" Maria sighed stroking Gabriella's hair. Gabriella stifled a laugh

"You're apologising now?" Gabriella laughed

"Now? After Seventeen tears of solitude?"

"Gabriella" Maria sighed

"No!" Gabriella yelled back

"You should stand up for me! I'm your daughter! It's not like you can't do anything about it!" Gabriella stood up

"Don't you dare, EVER talk to me like that again!" Maria yelled, pushing Gabriella over, her mouth gaped open in shock, her mother had never lay a violent hand on her before. Maria stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Gabriella lay crumpled on the floor.

"Please come Troy" Gabriella begged

"And please make it soon"

* * *

"Mom!" Troy yelled

"I'm Home!"

"In the kitchen sweety" Lucille Bolton yelled back

"How was school?" she asked as Troy entered the kitchen

"It was fine, I guess" Troy threw off his school bad

"Had a run in with Emily I'm guessing" Lucille sighed handing Troy an apple

"No Ryan" Troy bit into the sweet fruit viciously

"Ouch" Lucille laughed

"But I need to ask you something" Troy sighed

"Shoot" Lucille smiled

"There's a girl I know and she's in a bit of trouble"

"Ah" Lucille sighed

"It's not what you think, we're just friends, mom" Troy laughed

"Sure…" Lucille raised an eyebrow

"Anyway, can she stay here for a while, I just don't want her getting more hurt than she already is" Troy sighed

"When you say hurt… you mean emotionally?"

"No…" Troy took a breath

"Awe, sweety of course she can stay" she sounded worried

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled

"Now go get her" she laughed and watched as Troy ran out the door keys in hand.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think?**

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to leave it hanging there lol**

**What do you think of Maria Montez?  
How Cute is Troy?**

**What will Troy Find when He gets to the Montez's?**

**What's with the singing?**

**Review Review Review :)**

**SmileySophina**


	8. He Sang, She Sang

**a/N- All High School Musical charecters are a property of disney and i own nothing other than the story line and charecters Emily and Jim Montez**

**Hey Guys**

**I know it's been longer than it usually is**

**But I had to leave you hanging, I'm sorry lol **

**I'm a cruel, cruel person :D**

**BTW, This Story will be turned into a youtube series,**

**I already have a teaser trailer and a normal trailer**

**So go to You tube .com/watch?v=At96zcbG1_U**

**To check it out. **

"_Now go get her!" Lucille smiled _

_Watching Troy bolt towards the door, keys in hand. _

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed, her knees tucked up under her chin, she glanced at the window as she heard the roar of an engine coming from the driveway , she checked her watch, _That's funny_ She thought _Jims not usually home until five. _Gabriella got up and scanned the scene below her.

"Troy?" She asked when she saw him climbing the tree.

"I'm here to rescue you Princess!" he laughed hanging onto the tree by one hand

"Whoa!" he yelled as he nearly fell.

"Careful!" Gabriella yelled while laughing, she reached out and pulled him through the window.

"Thank you" he laughed and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella smiled and felt butterflies enter her stomach.

_Wow, that's never happened before!!_ She thought.

"Gather your things Gabriella" Troy smiled, pulling a suitcase from her cupboard.

"Why?" Gabriella asked

"Where am I going?"

"I told you!" Troy laughed

"I'm here to rescue you!" he bowed again

"You were serious?!" Gabriella asked her mouth dropping open

"Yeah" Troy laughed

"You're coming to stay with me and your starting school at East High on Monday"

"School?!" Gabriella gasped excitedly

"Yeah!" Troy laughed again

"I think you're the only person I've ever seen that excited about school"

"But Emily will be there" Gabriella sighed

"Don't worry" Troy deepened his voice

"I'll protect you"

"Why thank you brave knight" Gabriella giggled and curtseyed

"Now hurry up and pack" Troy smiled

"Before your dad and sister get home" he grimaced

Gabriella threw her stuff together in less than ten minutes and before she knew it she was almost down the tree. With Troy slightly ahead of her.

"Wait!" Gabriella yelled, Troy froze.

"I'll meet you in the car, I need to get my notebook"

"Okay" Troy yelled up to her.

"But don't be long!" he smiled

* * *

Gabriella ran into her room and quickly grabbed her notebook, she glanced quickly at the lyrics she'd written just yesterday and smiled, she knew they were about Troy and it made her feel all warm inside, Gabriella shook her head and climbed back down the tree, meeting Troy in the car. Soon enough they were on there way to the Bolton house.

"So…" Troy said breaking the silence

"What's so important in the notebook of yours"

"Well…" Gabriella looked down nervously

"I was sitting in my room the other day, because I have such a busy life" Gabriella laughed sarcastically

"But I don't know what came over me, these lyrics just came to me and I had to write them down, when I sang them, I fell in love with them" she gushed

"No, Seriously?" Troy asked

"Yeah, why?" she asked

"Well, would you believe me if I said the same thing happened to me?" He smiled

"No way!! Really?" Gabriella asked

"Yep" Troy smiled at her

"Will you sing me your lyrics?" Troy asked hopefully

"Umm… I guess" Gabriella smiled nervously, she fingered the spiral ledger that held her notebook together.

"Don't be nervous" Troy smiled comfortingly

Gabriella nodded, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

**I've never believed in **

**What I couldn't see**

**I've never opened my heart **

**To all the possibilities, ooh **

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way **

**And right here tonight **

**This could be the **

Troy looked shocked, she was singing his song! The one he'd sung the other night, he joined her in singing.

**Start of something new**

Gabriella spun to face Troy, she was in awe, he knew the lyrics, she listened as he continued the song.

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you, oh oh **

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**The start of something….**

"…New" Troy spoke breathlessly

"Wow" Gabriella smiled

"Yeah" Troy looked at her and then remembered he was driving

"Shit" he muttered and Gabriella laughed

"But…How did you know that was the song I was singing?" she asked

"Because that's the song that was stuck in my head the other, well the part I sang at least" he smiled

"Wow!" she whispered

"Hmm" Troy muttered as he pulled into his driveway , Gabriella stared up in awe at the size of his house.

"This…..Is your house?" She gasped

"Yeah" he laughed looking at the shocked expression on her face

"Welcome to the Bolton residence" Troy put on a posh voice

Gabriella smiled at him crookedly, she was really nervous and she couldn't help but be scared, she couldn't hide it.

"Don't be nervous Gabby" Troy smiled taking her hand

"Troy.." Gabriella turned to face him, tears welling up in her eyes

"I'm scared" she choked out

"There's no need to be" he wiped away her tears.

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes and immediately trusted him.

"Your safe here" he smiled.

She breathed out and half smiled back .

* * *

"Mom!" Troy yelled after they'd unloaded the car

"MOM!" he yelled again

"Coming Troy, coming" she walked in shaking her head

"Mom…" Troy smiled taking Gabriella's hand

"I want you to meet someone" He smiled

"This is Gabriella Montez"

"Montez!" Lucille half yelled

"Yes mom, Montez" he said through clenched teeth trying to tell her to shut up.

"As in Emily Montez?" Lucille looked shocked, Gabriella nodded, keeping her gaze on the floor

"Yes mom!" Troy gritted his teeth

"But…."

"MOM!" Troy yelled

"Oh…umm…Anyway" Lucille smiled awkwardly, finally catching Troy's drift

"I'm Lucille Bolton, welcome to our home" she smiled kissing Gabriella's cheek

"Thank you" Gabriella said Small-ly

"Troy, go and get Gabriella settled and then we'll have dinner" Lucille ordered

"Okay Mom" Troy laughed.

"And Gabriella" Lucille pulled her aside

"Sweety, if you need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask, this is your home now too"

"Thank-you Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella smiled

"Please, Call me Lucille" she laughed

"Okay" Gabriella smiled again

* * *

Troy hauled the suitcase upstairs and into the guest room.

"Here's your room" Troy smiled, flopping down onto her new bed

"Troy, what you're doing….it's too much, If you want I can just go back to……." Gabriella started

"No!" Troy half yelled

"There is no way I am ever letting you go back there, not after what they did to you"

"But…." She started

"No buts, your staying here" he took her hands

"With me" he smiled

"Thank-you" she smiled gratefully.

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

I walked up to our front door and I thrust it open. I was angry, I was sick and tired of being treated like dirt, I needed to take my anger out on something……someone and I knew just the person. I stomped up the stairs and turned to face her door. I pressed my ear up against it listening to any signs of her. _Strange _I thought _I can usually hear her whimpering or crying. _I opened the door and gasped when I saw no-one standing or sitting in the room, I quickly checked her bathroom when I noticed there was a not sitting on her bed, I picked it up and standing reading……..

**

* * *

****Hope you liked this chapter, **

**What will the note say?**

**How will Gabriella do at school? **

**How much cuter does Troy keep getting? Nawww**

**Please watch my trailer on You tube and comment. **


	9. She's Got Nerve

**Hey Guys, **

**Thanks for the small amount of people who commented my trailer **

**(2 to be exact) **

**I'm really grateful. **

**I'm running an opening credits competition for Dare to Whisper if anyone's interested. **

**I'm really excited about this chapter, I hope you like it.**

_I picked the note up and started reading._

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

_**Dear Emily, Jim and Maria Montez, **_

_**I know what your thinking, where's Gabriella?**_

_**Well the truth is, she's gone. **_

_**She doesn't deserve to live with people like you. **_

_**You all disgust me. **_

_**Firstly- Emily**_

_**I cannot even begin to believe what you did to me. **_

_**You slept with my friend! **_

_**What sort of a cold, bitchy, heartless person does that to someone they love!**_

Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Troy" I muttered and then I began to read on.

_**And then you sleep with me and spit out the truth, then expect everything to be fine? Well it's not.**_

_**I don't want to have anything to do with you,**_

_**I don't even want to see you for the rest of my life!**_

_**Secondly-Jim**_

_**You seemed like such a great guy.**_

_**And you definitely looked like you'd be a caring father.**_

_**But then I find out you've locked you daughter in a room for seventeen years and abused the living shit out of her. **_

_**How can you live with yourself? **_

_**And what sort of sick thoughts are running through your head?**_

_**You are disgusting.**_

_**Thirdly- Maria**_

_**I must say, I'm severely disappointed in you.**_

_**You don't have the strength to stand up for your daughter. **_

_**You are the one person biologically programmed to love her and you can't even stand up for her rights. You just sit back and watch as the bruises get bigger and her life gets shorter. You are the worst out of them all. **_

_**Gabriella will be staying somewhere that you can't touch her. I hope you're happy with yourselves. **_

_**Troy Bolton. **_

At that moment I heard the front door open, I wiped away my tears quickly, I wasn't going to let Daddy see me like this.

"Emily!" he called

"Emily?!" daddy sounded confused

"Yes Daddy?!" I called back, I could hear my voice break

"Emily, where are you?" he asked

"In Gabriella's room Daddy" I grabbed the note and ran down stairs, aware that the tears had begun flowing down my cheeks again.

"Emily, what's wrong Princess?" he stroked my head

"Daddy" I gasped

"I think you should see this" he looked confused as I thrust the note into his hands.

**

* * *

****Monday Morning- East High School**

"You nervous?" Troy asked Gabriella

She nodded and smiled crookedly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your put in all of my classes" he squeezed her hand reassuringly

"It's not the classes I'm worried about, it's Emily, I mean she's going to be the biggest bitch to me and we look so alike….."

"Hey" Troy stopped her

"Don't worry, I'll look after you, plus so will my mates, they're going to love you" Troy smiled and they walked into the administration office.

A blonde office lady manned the desk, she was young, early twenties maybe. She was chewing gum and bopping along to her IPod. Troy smiled inwardly knowing he could charm her.

"Morning" the woman smiled

"How can I help you" she asked flirtily

"Hey" Troy winked, Gabriella tried to hide a smirk.

"I'm here to enroll an exchange student, she's from New York and will be joining us at East High for the rest of senior year." Troy smiled dazzlingly at her

"Do you have her transcripts?" The woman asked flicking her hair

"There in the mail" Troy smiled again

"Sure.."

"What's your name?" the woman turned towards Gabriella.

"Umm, Gabriella…" Gabriella started

"Taylor, Gabriella Taylor" Troy interrupted, the office lady looked confused

"Okay Miss Taylor" She typed away on her computer

"What classes will she be taking" the woman looked back at Troy

"Can you put her in all of Mr. Troy Bolton's classes? Apparently they are related somehow" Troy shrugged sounding professional

"Sure" the office lady winked.

"Just sign here Miss Taylor" The lady handed her a sheet of paper and pointed at a blank line, not taking her eyes off Troy. Gabriella nodded and signed.

"Here's your timetable and Welcome to East High" she smiled

"Thanks" Gabriella whispered back.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they walked out of the office, much to the other woman's dismay.

"Gabriella Taylor?" Gabriella laughed

"Hey it's just so you don't get caught up in any rumors on your first day, now chuck your stuff in my locker and lets go" Troy laughed.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

So Gabriella was gone, I kept pondering where she could be, she couldn't be at Troy's house to obvious and there was no way she was going to be at East High cause if she were she would be back in my clutches at the snap of my fingers. I laughed at the thought of Gabriella, my wimpy sister walking down the corridors of East High with an armful of books, there was no way she was smart enough. I laughed again and continued on my way to East High.

* * *

"Drama?" Gabriella laughed

"You take Drama?"

"Yeah" Troy nodded

"It's pretty much a bludge, as much as Ms Darbus tries to get us involved." He laughed

"Ms Darbus?"Gabriella asked

"Our teacher, are you ready?" Troy asked

"Ready for what?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow

"For your first official class at East High?" Troy smiled

"Does homeroom really count as a class" Gabriella laughed

"Ouch Montez, oops I mean, Taylor" Troy laughed as they walked into there homeroom

"What…are you doing here?!" a screeching voice yelled

"You don't know her remember…" Troy whispered to Gabriella

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

OH MY GOD! The nerve of that girl! First she takes my Troy, well he really took her but whatever! NOW she's at MY School! She is dead! And so is Troy. They need to prepare for total social suicide, once this is over NO-ONE, that's right, NO-ONE will ever talk to them again! EVER!

* * *

"I'm sorry" Gabriella shook her head pretending not to know Emily.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Emily yelled

"Excuse me ladies…" Ms Darbus began

"Can it Darbus!" Emily yelled and the classroom gasped

"Get out now!" Emily yelled, her gaze back on Gabriella

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else" Gabriella shrugged

"I'm Gabriella Taylor" she extended her hand

"I know damn bloody well who you are!" Emily said hitting Gabriella's hand away

"MISS MONTEZ! YOU WILL NOT TERRORISE NEW STUDENTS, MR MATSUI'S OFFICE NOW!" Ms Darbus screamed startling the class. Emily's eyes filled with tears and she yelled then ran out of the classroom.

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

That bitch is going to pay for what she did! Changing her last name isn't going to change anything. I still know who she is and so does Troy. Sooner or later the truth will come out and I'll have a front row seat when it does.

* * *

"You okay?" Troy asked Gabriella

She nodded and he led her over to his group of friends.

"What's up hoops?" Chad slapped Troy's hand

"Hey, not much man, but I want you all to meet someone" Troy nudged Gabriella forward.

"This is Gabriella Taylor she's on exchange from New York" Gabriella smiled and waved

"New York!" Sharpay sighed dreamily

"Yeah.." Gabriella muttered

"Wow, New York is like, one of the biggest fashion and shoe capitals in the world! We have so much to talk about!" Sharpay said quickly her words almost slurring.

"Whoa! Shar, give her some space" Troy laughed

"Sorry" Sharpay whined

"Anyway, Gabriella" Troy started

"This is Chad and Taylor" Troy pointed to a dark skinned couple sitting arm in arm, Chad's hair was styled in an awesome afro and Taylor had the most beautiful eyes Gabriella had ever seen, besides Troy's of course.

"Hey" smiled Taylor

"Sup" Chad nodded

"This is Sharpay and Zeke" Troy continued pointing to a beautiful girl with long blonde ringlets that almost reached her waist and another dark skinned boy minus the afro.

"And finally, this is Jason" Troy laughed pointing at a dopy looking boy.

"Hi" smiled Gabriella

"Suppppp" Jason drawled

"Pay no attention to dopy over there" Sharpay laughed

"So, Gabriella. What was up with you and Emily? She seemed really pissed off with you" Taylor asked

"Well, Urmm…" Gabriella started

"Isn't it obvious?" Sharpay interrupted

Gabriella looked around her eyes widened with shock, Troy also whipped his head around.

"She walked in hand in hand with Troy, duh!" Sharpay looked around as if she was talking to babies.

"So Hoops, does this mean you and Gabriella…..?" Chad looked at Troy then back at Gabriella.

Troy looked at Gabriella his mouth half open.

"Umm, no" Gabriella shook her head

"Okay…" Chad said doubtabley

"Wow!" Sharpay shouted making everyone jump

"I love your hair! Where did you get it?" She started playing with Gabriella's curls.

"Where did I get it?" Gabriella asked confused

"Well, it's so thick and shiny and your ringlets are absolutely perfect, it can't be real" Sharpay laughed, looking at the blank faces that surrounded her.

"Yeah, it is actually" Gabriella laughed

"Serious?" Sharpay looked shocked

"Yeah!" Gabriella laughed at the expression on Sharpay's face.

"Sorry to disappoint" Gabriella added

"There's only one other person who has natural hair like that…" Sharpay started, the group looked up suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled nervously looking at the group of Troy's friends all staring at her.

"Are you related to Emily Montez?" Sharpay finished her eyebrows raised slightly.

**

* * *

****Ooooooohhhhh lol. **

**Does Emily have an evil plot against Gabriella?**

**How will Gabriella fit in at East High?**

**What will Gabriella's reply be to Sharpay's question?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**ENTER MY COMP lol **

**Xxx**


	10. No One Deserves That

**Hey All,**

**My holidays are almost over *sigh*  
****I start school again on Tuesday  
****But never fear! Chapters are still rolling out of me lol  
****Hope you like this one :)  
****I stayed up all night last night writing chapters by hand  
****So please, please review. **

**Thanks :) **

"_Gabriella?" Sharpay asked_

"_Are you related to Emily Montez?" _

* * *

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand encouragingly as if to say "_I know you wanna tell, but you can't" _

"You mean the girl who just had a go at me?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow

"Yeah" Sharpay looked at the rest of her friends for support

"It would make sense, they are almost identical" Taylor agreed

Chad smiled kissing Taylor.

"I'll have to agree with you, your always right" he smiled again

"Are you?" Sharpay asked

"No!" Gabriella laughed

"I'm from New York remember" she finished

"Right…" Sharpay hesitated before joining in with Gabriella's laughter

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

I'm sitting in Mr. Matsui's office, right now he's calling my parents.

"Good!" I yelled at him. He gave me a disgusted look and here I am either waiting to get picked up or to be given loads of detentions. Mum and Daddy are not going to believe this! I can't forget it, she had the friken courage to say

"No I'm Gabriella Taylor" that bitch, if I can't get back at her, I'll do it through Troy. I'll do what ever it takes. She'll regret what she's done.

* * *

Troy stood with Gabriella at his locker, trying to dig out his chemistry book.  
"Come on, it can't be that hard to keep your locker clean" Gabriella smiled

"Yeah well, it's harder than you think" he replied sweeping through the mounding piles of mess.

"Hey Troy" A blonde girl walked up to them

"Oh, ah, Hey Alicia" he said standing up and turning to face her

"I heard about your break up with Emily" she smiled

"Who hasn't?" Troy raised an eyebrow

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you" Alicia took a step closer to Troy almost pushing him against the lockers, he raised his eyebrows.

"If you need a hug or…..anything" Alicia glanced down at his pants

"Give me a call" she winked flipped her hair and walked away.

"Wow!" Gabriella looked shocked.

Troy looked at her raised an eyebrow and sighed

"What?" Gabriella asked

"It's so annoying!" Troy blurted out

"What's annoying?" Gabriella asked

"That" He half yelled

"What? Having a loyal slut at your service?" Gabriella laughed

"But it's only cause I'm basketball captain" Troy sighed

"And you don't enjoy that?" Gabriella asked suspiciously

"My parent's friends are always saying "Hey your sons the basketball guy! You must be so……proud" Troy's face dropped

"Sometimes I don't wanna be the basketball guy, I just wanna be…. A guy" Troy looked at his feet.

"Well if it helps…" Gabriella started

"I don't think of you as the basketball guy" Troy looked up at Gabriella and shrugged

"Troy, you saved me from my house where I was locked in a room for seventeen years! I was abused and beaten there" Troy started to smile at her attempt to make him feel better, to tell you the truth, it was sort of working.

"Your basically my hero" Gabriella looked down at her feet, Troy touched Gabriella's chin and turned her head up to face him

"You don't know…" Troy started

"How good it feels to hear you say that" he finished, staring into her eyes and for once she was staring back into his, they both leaned in, never losing eye contact when all of a sudden the bell rang.

"Shit…." Troy muttered under his breath

"Come on" Gabriella laughed tugging at his hand.

"We better go" she sighed

"Yeah, guess your right" Troy groaned and slammed his locker shut.

**

* * *

****Emily's POV**

"Miss Montez, you can head off to class now, but you'll serve detention with Ms Darbus every day after school for two weeks" Mr. Matsui ordered me

"Urgh…" I groaned

"Now get going, I believe you have Chemistry with Mr. Craw, and I will be checking up on whether you turn up or not" he finished before shooing me away. Then a brilliant idea came to my head, I needed to get Troy alone right? To convince him to ditch my loser sister. And what better way than to get him into detention with me! I darted straight from Mr. Matsui's office and straight into chemistry.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Craw" I apologized and smiled sweetly.

* * *

Gabriella looked up, she knew that voice.

_Surprise, Surprise _She thought _Emily's in this class_.

"Ahh Emily, you've finally decided to join us, take a seat next to your lab partner" Mr. Craw said pointing to the benches

"Shit" Troy muttered

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked

"I'm her lab partner" Troy's mouth went dry

"But Mr. Craw..." Emily started glancing over at Troy, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"What is it Emily?" Mr. Craw looked annoyed

"The seat next to my lab partner is taken" Emily smiled

"Who's your lab partner?" Mr. Craw asked raising his eyebrows

"Troy…" Emily giggled

"Bolton!" Mr. Craw yelled. Troy rose to his feet

"Yes Sir?" Troy asked

"Move to that bench over there" Mr. Craw pointed to a table on the far side of the classroom, Troy didn't want to leave Gabriella.

"But Sir…." Troy started

Mr. Craw rolled his eyes

"Fine…" Interrupted Mr. Craw

"You, new girl, name?" he asked pointing at Gabriella

"Gabriella Taylor, Sir" She looked at the floor

"Okay Gabriella Taylor, please move to the other bench" Mr. Craw asked

Gabriella looked up at Troy who nodded. Gabriella got up and moved to the other bench.

"Thank you sir" Emily smiled evilly

* * *

"Are you Troy Bolton's new plaything?" a voice asked Gabriella

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said, it was then she noticed that sitting a seat down from her was a girl with dirty blonde hair and round glasses, she was also wearing a white beret styled hat.

"Troy always picks on the new girls" The girl laughed

"Oh actually, I'm staying with his family, I'm on exchange from New York" Gabriella smiled

"New York hey? You'll fit in well with Troy's group" the girl laughed again

"I'm Kelsi, Kelsi Nealson" the girl held out her hand

"Gabriella Taylor" Gabriella smiled and shook the girls hand

"But you can call me Gabby if you want" she smiled again

"So what's up with the whole, Emily-conspiring-against-you thing?" Kelsi asked

"I don't know, I mean I kind of walked into homeroom this morning hand in hand with Troy" Gabriella muttered

"Fair enough, they only broke up like a week ago"

"Really?" Gabriella pretended not to know what Kelsi was talking about

"Yeah, Emily, being the slut that she is, had sex with Sharpay's brother Ryan, who Troy is mates with" Kelsi finished and took a breath

"Wow, Really?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, it was huge gossip around here, until now" Kelsi laughed

"Why only until now?" Gabriella looked confused

"Well, now you've showed up, with Troy, plus Emily had a go at you and no one knows why, you basically the biggest gossip around here, especially because you look so much like Emily" Kelsi looked sympathetic.

Gabriella wiped her forehead and sighed

"Don't worry it should pass in a few days" Kelsi smiled

"Great…" sighed Gabriella

"Just….great"

* * *

"Hey Troy" Emily smiled at him.

Troy turned his head to face her, nodded then looked away.

"Troy don't be like that" Emily whined

"Look Emily, this is how its going to be, you can talk, you know, say whatever you like but don't expect me to answer or even listen okay?" Troy said abruptly

"He raped me Troy" Emily muttered

"What?!" Troy yelled, the class looked around at him, he noticed Mr. Craw looking at him evilly

"Sorry" he apologized before Mr. Craw could yell at him

"Don't do it again Bolton" Mr. Craw pointed at him and turned around to continue what he was doing on the blackboard.

"What?" Troy whispered to Emily

"He raped me" Emily let a tear slip down her cheek

"Are you serious?"

"Troy why would I lie to you? I love you" Emily sighed taking Troy's hand. He shook her off.

"Emily, you know I don't feel that way about you anymore" Troy sighed

"I know" Emily sighed, letting another tear fall down her cheek

"I will help you though" Troy promised

"No-one deserves to be violated like that" he shook his head

"Thanks" Emily muttered

"Don't worry, Emily, Ryan will pay" Troy muttered

**

* * *

****Ooooh :O  
****What will Troy do?  
****What's Emily's evil plan?  
****Is Gabriella just Troy's "new plaything"?  
****Find out soon lol **

**Review, review :) **

**xxx **

**SmileySophina**


	11. You're Brave

**Hey Guys!  
****Thanks to all the people who commented on my new story  
****10 Things I Hate and Love about You  
****Here's the next chapter  
****Hope you enjoy.**

"_He raped me Troy" Emily whispered  
_"_Don't worry Emily, Ryan will pay"_

* * *

**Monday Lunchtime- East High**

"Gabriella, if you ever don't feel like sitting at Troy Bolton's table" Kelsi smiled

"There's always a spot free out ours"

"Thanks Kelsi, that's really kind of you" Gabriella smiled back.

The girls parted ways and Gabriella walked to Troy's locker,  
she stood there waiting for him to meet up with her, when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" a blonde smiley boy asked

"Right..." Gabriella turned to him

"I'm Ryan Evans" he held out his hand

"Oh right, Sharpay's brother" Gabriella smiled

"And the guy who slept with Emily, while she was going out with Troy" She turned away

"Wow! You give into gossip easy" Ryan sniggered

"Okay then…" Gabriella whipped back around

"Why don't you tell me your side of the story?" Gabriella smiled

"Well, she threatened to tell my secret…" Ryan looked at his feet

"Is that any excuse?" Gabriella shouted

"In my case it is" Ryan muttered

"Well no offence Ryan" Gabriella started

"But I don't think a secret is worth breaking up someone's relationship, poor Troy was heartbroken" Gabriella shook her head

"You're weak…." She muttered _like me_ she thought.

"M….ay, okay?" Ryan muttered

"What?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow

"May? I don't get it?"

"I'm…..ay" he muttered again

"Huh?"

"I'm Gay!" Ryan hissed

"Oh My God!" Gabriella shouted, everyone in the corridor stopped and turned to face her. Just then Troy ran up behind her.

"Hey, here you ar…" Troy started, he then spotted Ryan.

"You're brave" Troy sniggered

"Troy, please listen…" Ryan began

"How could you do that to her?!" Troy shouted, Gabriella and Ryan looked confused.

"How could you violate someone like that?!" Troy yelled again

* * *

**Emily's POV**

As soon as I heard Troy shouting I knew this was my chance, once Troy starts yelling he's almost impossible to stop. I quickly ran to Ms Darbus's office where she was sitting writing the next script for the spring musical- no doubt.

"Quick Ms Darbus! There's a fight in the corridor!" I yelled, she jumped up quickly out of her seat and followed me as I ran to where Troy and Ryan where fighting. I smiled to myself, I knew this would work.

* * *

"Troy, I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryan yelled

"Don't play that card! I know you raped Emily!" Troy yelled

"Boy's that's enough!" Ms Darbus interrupted

"NO!" Troy shouted at her

"That's not enough!" Troy lunged at Ryan, his face a bright shade of red, his fist's clenched in anger. Gabriella jumped in front of Ryan.

"Troy stop!" she yelled, Troy took one look at Gabriella and softened slightly, his face returning to its normal colour.

"This is ridiculous! At least listen to Ryan's side of the story!" Gabriella yelled again

"Fine, but you've got five minutes max" Troy groaned

"Emily threatened that if I didn't have sex with her" Ryan took a deep breath

"She'd spill my secret" he looked up at Troy. Troy laughed

"Is that it?"

"Mr Bolton!..." Ms Darbus began

"WAIT!" Troy yelled holding his hand up in front of Ms Darbus's face.

Ryan looked at Gabriella for support. She nodded.

"Troy my secret is…I'm…ay" he muttered the last few words

"Huh?" Troy asked

"I'm Gay!" Ryan hissed

"Holy Shit!..." Troy looked away.

Ryan looked down at his feet, clearly embarrassed

"Ryan, do you swear you're not lying!" Troy asked his eyes wide with fear. Ryan nodded

"Do you swear on…" That's all Gabriella could make out, the rest of what Troy said was whispered into Ryan's ear.

"Of course mate" Ryan sighed shaking hands with Troy. The crowd that had surrounded the three of them clapped and cheered.

"Mr Bolton!" Ms Darbus interrupted, the corridor fell silent.

"Although yourself and Mr Evans may have sorted out your problems. It does not excuse your behaviour and manners towards me, Mr Matsui's office now!" she screeched, clearly offended.

Troy looked at his feet.

"I'll meet you later" Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand

" Okay" Gabriella whispered.  
Leaving Ryan standing alone to think about what had just happened Gabriella made her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Mr Bolton" Mr Matsui greeted Troy.

"Take a seat" he offered. Troy flopped down taking a deep breath

"How's everything going?" Mr Matsui asked noticing the tired expression on Troy's face.

"Wildcats are fine sir" Troy answered robotically

"What about the rumours? And Emily Montez?" Mr Matsui asked. Troy raised an eyebrow confused.

"Come on Troy, I run this school, I do know what happens in these corridors"

"New rumours are starting about Gabriella" Troy looked at his feet

"Ahh, Miss Taylor, the exchange from New York City" Mr Matsui finished.

"Yeah" Troy muttered

"Look Troy, I know your circumstances and what you're going through, I wish I could be easier on you but the fact is I can't, I'm sorry to say but you with have to serve two weeks detention with Ms Darbus after school. And I'm sorry to say but Emily will be there too" Mr Matsui looked sad for Troy. He understood what Troy was going through, not the rumours and the Emily situation but at home with his mom.

"I understand sir" Troy replied smiling weakly.

* * *

"Gabriella! Over here" Sharpay smiled and waved. Gabriella looked over at the table she was seated at and saw all of Troy's friends sitting together, the people she'd met this morning.

"Gabriella!" another voice called from the other side of the cafeteria, Gabriella turned and saw Kelsi beckoning her over. Gabriella waved and pointed at Troy's table,  
Kelsi nodded she understood Gabriella probably would have preferred them over her, after all she was just a random loner.

Gabriella sat down next to a very smiley and enthusiastic Sharpay.

"How's East High going for you so far?" Sharpay asked

"The classes are great" Gabriella smiled

"It's just that Emily girl I'm not to fond of, she hasn't been very nice to me"

Sharpay and Taylor shared a look.

"Gabriella, just so you know, never, I repeat **never!**, try and compete with Emily Montez" Taylor warned

"She uses the people around her to get what she wants, nothing stops her, she also uses people to get back at her enemies" Sharpay sighed

"I mean think about it she used me and Ryan against Troy without even really knowing it" Sharpay barely took a breath between sentences

"Thanks for warning me guys" Gabriella smiled

"She sounds exactly like a girl I know back home" she played around with her food

"Yeah?" Taylor asked looking surprised

"Yep…" Gabriella sighed

* * *

Troy walked towards his table and ran his hand through his hair, he took a seat next to Gabriella.

"Hey" She greeted

"How was it?"  
"How was what?" Chad butted in

"Yeah Troy, where were you man?" Jason asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy suportingly.

"I was in the principals office, Ms D saw me fighting with Ryan, they gave me detention for two weeks with Darbus and Emily's gonna be there"

"What!" everyone at the table chorused together

"Mhmm" Troy nodded

"Wait, wait, wait, how did this happen?" Sharpay asked

"Well, Emily lied to me again and me being the gullible idiot that I am, I believed her" Troy shrugged

"What did Emily say?" Taylor leaned in clearly interested

"She told me Ryan raped her" Troy whispered

"What!" Sharpay stood up quickly, Troy nodded

"That little, lying, scheming, slutty bitch!" she yelled, the whole cafeteria stared at the angered blonde

"Whoa! Shar" Zeke stood up and took her hand

"Calm down babe"

"I found out the truth though, of why Ryan slept with Emily" Troy whispered

"What did he say?" Sharpay leaned in closer

"Umm, he said that if he didn't sleep with Emily she would tell his secret"

"Well that's no fucking excuse, no offence Sharpay but that's just…" Taylor looked angry

"Wait let me finish" Troy interrupted

"You kind of need to know the secret, then it all makes sense"

"Which is?…" Troy could tell Sharpay was getting impatient

"Urmm, Ryan has, well, he is, urmm, He's gay" Troy looked at the floor

"What!" everyone but Sharpay and Gabriella chorused

"I knew it" Sharpay laughed

"He told you?" Troy asked

"No, I just always assumed" Sharpay laughed again

"Well I never thought" Jason chuckled

"Hey Gabby" Troy caught attention

"Wanna come for a walk with me?" Troy asked nervously

"Urmm, yeah sure" Gabriella smiled

Sharpay and Taylor shared silent squeals while Troy and the boy's shared secret high-5's

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Okay so my plan worked…..well it half worked. But I have two whole weeks to convince Troy that I'm the perfect one for him and to ditch Gabriella, the stupid bitch, always interfering. It won't be easy but I know Troy, I fucked him duh! I'll get him back and it'll take less than two weeks, that's a promise.

* * *

"So detention, every day, with Emily, for two weeks" Gabriella giggled

"Wow, that should be, umm, interesting?"

"Yeah should be fun" Troy added sarcastically

"Just promise me something" Gabriella turned towards him

"Yeah?" Troy asked

"Promise me you won't believe anything she says about me" Gabriella looked at the floor, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Is there something I should know?" Troy asked

"NO!" Gabriella yelled abruptly scaring Troy

"I mean, if I know Emily, I know she'll have some evil plan to get you back" Gabriella sighed

"Gabby…" Troy cupped her chin and pulled her head up to face him.

"I could never go back to her, never. And I promise not to believe anything she says, if you say that's what she'll do then I believe you, I don't think I could stand to watch you walk out of my life, to be honest" Troy paused

"I can't begin to imagine what my life would be like without you now"

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" She smiled

"Really…" Troy smiled back

They both leaned towards each other, their lips softly touching, they moved as one, this was by far the most passionate kiss Troy had ever experienced and for Gabriella, this was like the only kiss she'd ever experienced but she liked it, a lot. Troy put his hand on her back gently caressing her. It seemed like years to them before they finally broke apart.

"Wow!" Gabriella smiled, slowly opening her eyes. Troy laughed

"Glad you enjoyed it"

"Troy can I ask you something?" Gabriella's expression suddenly turned serious

"Yeah sure" Troy smiled

"What was it that you whispered to Ryan before?" she looked up at his eyes and noticed they seemed less happy.

"Why do you ask?" he asked curiously

"Doe's it have anything to do with your dad?" She asked

Troy said nothing, his face blank but Gabriella persisted

"Why haven't I met him? By the way?" she asked

"Umm…" Troy began

"Is he on a business trip or something?" she kept persisting

"You could say that" Troy avoided eye contact

"So when will he be back?" Gabriella asked innocently

"Just drop it Gabby" Troy snapped sourly

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it" Troy was getting agitated

"Troy please" Gabriella felt saddened that he didn't seem to trust her

"Gabby I said drop it!" he snapped

"But why Troy? Why?" She shook her hand out of his

"Because he's dead!" Troy yelled

**

* * *

****Sorry to leave you with a massively, major cliff hanger!**

**But it felt right to end it there lol**

**What will Gabriella's reply be?  
Will Ryan ever fit back into the group again?**

**Will the Montez's try and get Gabriella back?**

**What about Kelsi?**

**Love you all! **

**SmileySophina :) **


	12. Tears On My Pillow

**Hey Guy's**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews **

**Lol **

**I know I thank you every time but I'm so grateful**

**I've never been reviewed so much in my life lol. **

**Here' the next chapter.**

**Xxx**

"_He's dead" Troy yelled _

* * *

Gabriella gasped

"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry…" she whispered

Troy's eyes filled with tears and all Gabriella wanted to do was hold him.

"I didn't get to say goodbye" he whispered back

Gabriella pulled him into a tight comforting hug, she felt him bury his head into her shoulder and she couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes.

"It's okay Troy" Gabriella comforted as he cried

"It's okay…" she whispered again

**

* * *

****Monday- Detention- Darbus Style **

"So you two believe you can be rude to me without punishment hey?" Ms Darbus laughed

"Well you are sorely mistaken" She said before Troy and Emily could answer.

"Mr. Bolton, you will be painting the set over there" Ms Darbus pointed

"While you Miss Montez, will be sewing costumes" she pointed to a nearby table

"Happy working" Ms Darbus cackled before exiting the empty theatre

"Great…" Troy muttered as he began work

"Troy…" Emily began

"Shh!" Troy yelled before shoving his IPod headphones, violently into his ears.

He painted to the tunes pumping through the headphones and before long had forgotten where he was and began singing a long to his IPod

**I remember when we kissed**

**I still feel it on my lips**

**I remember when you danced with me**

**With no music playing. **

Immediately Gabriella sprung to mind. He smiled as he remembered the kiss they'd shared earlier that day, he wished he could hold her again.

Time flew as he pictured Gabriella's beautiful smiling face in his head over and over again. It was like he was a CD and he had her on repeat.

"Mr. Bolton" Ms Darbus interrupted yanking the cord on Troy's headphones.

"Sorry Ms D" Troy smiled removing the second headphone.

"It's been 30 minutes past your…urmm….sentence" Ms Darbus laughed

"You may leave"

"Thanks Warden" Troy saluted returning her laugh

"And Mr. Bolton" turning back to face him.

"Yes Ms D?" he asked

"I have noticed that you have urmm, quite a pleasant singing voice" she smiled warmly

Troy looked at his feet hiding the crimson color his cheeks had turned.

"I do?" he asked daring to look up at her

"Yes, we need more people like you in the Spring Musical, it would make it so much better with a masculine lead"

Troy laughed

"What's wrong with Ryan Evans?" he asked past his laughter

"Well, he does seem urmm, a bit on the feminine side" Ms Darbus shrugged

"It's just you know" Troy looked at his feet again

"The wildcats and Chad and the cheerleaders……. They wouldn't let me live it down"

"They don't have to know" Ms Darbus winked, she could tell Troy was thinking about it.

"Just think about it" she said before turning and leaving Troy standing alone in the theatre, standing centre stage where she so clearly thought he belonged.

* * *

"Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said shyly

"Yes Gabriella" Lucille smiled lovingly.

Over the past two days Gabriella had become a genuine part of the Bolton family. Lucille enjoyed having another girl around the house, one that she knew would never hurt her son.

"Has Troy been….well is he?.......does he seem…upset much?"

Lucille's eyebrows lowered

"Well, when the shock with Emily hit him he was very, very upset, if that's what you mean? He was really, depressed, I even heard him crying in his sleep but one night he stopped and I'm guessing that's the day he met you"

"Really?" Gabriella smiled to herself

Lucille nodded and quickly looked down at the counter she was leaning on, she missed her husband.

Gabriella noticed the change in Lucille's facial expression and thought this would be the time most suitable to bring up the subject…

"Lucille?" Gabriella asked

"Yes Hun?"

"Troy told me about….urmm his dad" Gabriella tried to ease into the subject but this did not lessen the shock that resided on Lucille's face.

"He did?" Lucille looked up quickly.

Gabriella nodded.

"Please tell me if I'm out of line to ask this but…. How did he die?"

Lucille took a deep breath

"It was about a month ago, on a Wednesday night, Troy had a basketball game and Jack was there supporting him as he usually did. After practice Jack noticed Troy wasn't his usual self, Jack tried to talk to him, ask him what was wrong but Troy shut him out. He didn't want anything to do with Jack, soon enough things had turned into a fully fledged argument and when Jack said it was time to go Troy refused to ride with him." Lucille fought back her tears

"Jack was driving home he didn't do anything wrong, he was always a responsible driver but a truck driver, he ran and red light…." She couldn't bears to go on her eyes filled with tears

"Poor Troy… He blamed himself… he still blames himself…"

Gabriella hugged Lucille

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Gabriella swallowed

"It's okay sweety, its okay"

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I walked through my front door and slammed it behind me.

"DADDY!!!" I yelled, I was so angry

"What is it princess?" Daddy sighed walking into the room

"We're trying to track down Troy's father so we can find Gabriella"

"Oh don't worry, I've found her, I found her alright" I yelled

"Then why is she not with you" He hissed through clenched teeth

"Because she's no longer Gabriella Montez, she's Gabriella Taylor on exchange from the Big Apple" I was fuming

"What?" Daddy looked confused when I noticed his expression suddenly changed

"Emily! Are you on drugs?" He roared

" DADDY! Troy bought her to East High! I swear it"

I could see he now believed me.

"Well this is interesting" he smiled triumphantly grabbing his car keys.

"Take me to his place"

"Daddy are you sure?" I asked

"Let's go" he smiled almost bolting through the door

* * *

Troy had walked home that day.  
The idea of driving had just seemed impossible to him.  
Troy trudged up the stone pathway that led to his house, he jammed his key into the lock and took a deep breath.  
He had no idea what he expected to see inside of his house, he couldn't believe how he's opened up to Gabriella after only knowing her for three days. But to Troy he felt like he'd known her his entire life.

Troy laughed and pushed open his front door open and saw his mother and Gabriella locked in a tight hug, something he knew he ought not to interrupt.

"Chicks…" Troy muttered chuckling

"We may be hugging Bolton, but that does not mean I'm deaf" Gabriella pointed an accusing finger at him

"Ouch Montez, last name usage, never a good sign"

"Ha ha, whatever you say Mr. Basketball Superstar" She stepped closer to him, their faces standing only inches apart. Troy smiled

"Geez Brie, if you want a kiss all you have to do is ask"

"I could say the same thing to you superstar"

"Well what if I ask, If I can kiss you" he laughed nervously

"I would say, go for it………………..superstar" she mocked.

He leaned in towards her as she followed shutting her eyes when all of a sudden she felt a wet tongue slide up the side of her face.

"Eww!" She yelped

"Okay you two, I think I've seen enough" Lucille interrupted

"Shit!" Troy jumped

"Mom you scared the hell out of me!" Lucille laughed

"How is that possible? I've been standing here the whole time!" Gabriella joined in Lucille's laughter. Troy looked at the ground pouting. He hated being ganged up on.

"Aww poor Troysie boysie" Lucille grinned

"Shut up mom!" Troy moaned, Gabriella noted the troubled expression on his face and could tell he had something on his mind.

"Come on superstar we need to talk" She took his hand and giggled back at Lucille who waved them off.

Troy opened the door to his room and followed Gabriella inside, closing the door behind him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Troy asked, the pouty expression still stubbornly plastered to his face.

"Well, It's more what you want to talk about" She sat down next to him, he looked away and started to gnaw on his bottom lip. Gabriella sighed.

"Troy, I can tell you've got something on your mind, can you please fill me in?" She tugged at his hand.

"It's just, I can't help thinking….why?" he stared into Gabriella's eyes

"Why were you locked in that room for seventeen years?" she stared back into his eyes. She remembered when she had felt uncomfortable looking into those beautiful crystal blue eyes but now it felt surprisingly and incredibly safe, like nothing could hurt her.

"Troy, you know, I don't…..I'm not ready" she broke her gaze

"Gabriella, this may sound crazy but you're totally ready! I mean I'm the one that shouldn't be ready to share things about my dad, it's been a month and everyone except you and Ryan think he's on a business trip"

"Troy, just promise me you wont laugh" She looked terrified

"Of course" Troy smiled comfortingly

"Okay…" Gabriella sighed

"Here goes…."

* * *

**I know I suck lol **

**I'm such a teaser!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**The Song I used is Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**

**I know a girly song for a guy lol **

**But I loved the words!**

**What's Gabriella's story?**

**Will Troy tell anyone else about his dad?**

**What is Jim up too?**

**Are You as in love with this Troy as me lol? **

**  
Is Emily starting to lose her scariness and edge?  
**

**Wait until the next chapter :) **

**BTW check out my new story **

**10 things I hate and love about you lol **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. We're in this together

**Hey Guys**

**Ahhhhh! I couldn't wait any longer to update lol**

**I love this next chapter! If I do say so myself**

**I hope you guys do too!**

**Special Shout Out To Hitney! **

**Who told me I have to update ASAP lol. **

**Now I'll shut up so you can get on with it. **

"_Why Gabriella? Why did they lock you in that room for seventeen years?" _

"_Okay….here goes" _

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I can do!" Emily giggled and spun the skipping rope faster this time, her little feet jumping delicately over the criss-crossing rope.

"Very good baby!" Jim praised her

"What about you Gabriella?" Maria smiled lovingly

"Mommy, I-I don't think I can" Gabriella's bottom lip began to quiver

"You'll do what she tells you, you fat waste of space!" Jim snarled

"Y-yes daddy" Gabriella looked down at the pavement preparing herself for failure.

She gripped the plastic handles and swung the rope slowly over her head, she stumbled over the rope falling to her knees.

"Is it your weight keeping you from jumping or do you just have lazy feet?" Jim laughed at the sight of his whimpering daughter kneeling before him helplessly. Emily joined in Jim's laughter

"Ooh Fatty bum bum would you like a cupcake?" She sang over and over taunting Gabriella

"Mommy!" Gabriella cried still sitting on the cold pavement

"Please make it stop!"

Maria could not bear to look at the fragile state of her daughter, it broke her heart. But she knew better than to cross her husband. Without so much as glancing at Gabriella, Maria walked away and back into the house.

"Daddy, please no!" Jim's lips curled into a smile

"Mommy! Mommy!" Gabriella grew hysterical

* * *

"And then he hit me, told me I was fat and locked me in my room" Gabriella cried

"Oh Gabby" Troy sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around her

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you" he whispered stroking her hair

"He was right though…" Gabriella muttered

"What?" Troy winced at hearing these words

"I was fat" She began crying again

'Brie! You were only little! Everyone's chubby when there a kid! And look at you now! Your, your beautiful!" Troy looked at the floor.

"That's because they starved me!" she sighed

"Brie, they can't hurt you anymore, you're here with me and my mom, and we're your family now" he smiled hugging her tightly

"You will never have to put up with Jim's treatment again, we're in this together, I'm with you and that's a promise" Troy kissed her forehead and Gabriella squeezed him tightly

"Troy…." Gabriella started

"Yeah" he smiled glancing down at her

"I think I lo…." She was cut off by the sound of screeching tires.

"What the hell was that!" Troy yelled, jumping off his bed quickly and walking towards the window, it was there he saw a familiar Black land rover sitting in the driveway.

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella asked jumping up to join him.

When all of a sudden, who should emerge but Jim Montez

"It's him!" Gabriella gasped

* * *

**Emily's POV**

We drove towards Troy's house, the anger never left daddy's face.  
We skidded around the corner of Barkley Drive, Troy's Street, leaving black tire marks stained to the asphalt, Daddy really was mad.

"That's it!" I told him, pointing at Troy's house, Daddy hit the brake quickly throwing me forward slightly.  
The tires screeched against the rough pavement and before I knew it Daddy was out of the car and at the Bolton's door.

* * *

"It's okay Gabby, I'll handle this, shh" Troy comforted.

Gabriella was shaking and was covered in a cold, clammy sweat.

"Mom!" Troy yelled out to her

"Hold on Troy, someone's at the door!" she yelled back

"DON'T ANSWER IT!" Troy yelled running down the stairs.

"Excuse me, Troy David…" Lucille started placing a hand on her hips

"Alexander Bolton" Troy finished for her

"I know mom! But please let me handle this!"

"But who?" Lucille looked confused

"I don't have time to explain, Gabriella's upstairs, she's really upset can you help her?" Troy lowered his voice to a whisper

"Okay honey, call out if you need me" Lucille trusted her son, kissing his forehead. Troy watched as his mother ascended the stairs.

Troy gripped the door handle and took a deep breath. Before he could have any second thoughts he quickly wrenched the door open.

* * *

"He's, He's, He's here" Gabriella's breaths were short and shallow

"Calm down sweetie, shh" Lucille cooed, even though she had no idea who Gabriella was talking about.

"He's going to, going to, going to…" Gabriella laid back against the bed her body shaking violently.

"Gabby, please calm down, you're scaring me" Lucille looked worried.

Gabriella continued to shake, sweat beds reformed along her brow. She looked distant, her eyes seemed disconnected from the world, she whimpered softly as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Oh Shit!" Lucille cried, without second thoughts she started dialing for an ambulance.

A cheerful voice answered at the other end.

"Emergency Services, what do you…" the woman was interrupted by Lucille's panicked cries.

"We need an ambulance, an 18 year old girl, I think she's had a panic attack but she's unconscious. The address is 27 Barkley Drive!"

"Maam, please remain calm an ambulance will be there as soon as possible"

"Thank you" Lucille sighed and hung up the phone

"Troy! Troy! Help me! It's Gabriella, She's unconscious!" Lucille cried to her son downstairs.

* * *

"Oh uh, Hi Mr. Montez" Troy greeted calmly

"What brings you here?" he grinned

"Troy" Jim snarled angrily

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm here for"

"Excuse me Sir?" Troy asked

"Don't play dumb with me!" Jim yelled

"You know I'm here for Gabriella!"

"Gabriella?" Troy tried to look convincingly confused

"Montez!" Jim yelled

"Oh! You mean Gabriella Taylor!" Troy laughed

Jim narrowed his eyes.

"She's not here at the moment, you'll have to come back later sorry" Troy smiled and began to close the door.

"Troy! Troy! Help me! It's Gabriella, she's unconscious!" his mother called from upstairs, Troy's mouth dropped open and Jim snarled ferociously like a dog as he tried to push past Troy, Troy held Jim back.

_I can't let him through _Troy thought _he'll take her away, I don't want to lose her_

Jim punched Troy in the stomach making him double over in pain.

"Just stand aside boy!" Jim snapped

"No!" Troy yelled straightening himself out

"Your not going anywhere near her!"

"Wanna bet?" Jim laughed

Troy rolled his eyes and smirked

"Yeah right!" Troy laughed slightly

"I can't believe you! You're the biggest scumbag I've ever met!" Troy laughed

Jim's cocky smile fell from his face, he clenched his fists, making his knuckles turn a ghastly white.

Troy noticed the sudden change in Jim's body language and lowered his eyebrows. Jim raised his arm and connected his fist with Troy's left eye. The punch threw Troy backwards hitting his head hard against the floor, Troy fell unconscious.

"I may be a scumbag but you ma-boy are a weak and whipped basketball player" Jim laughed stepping over Troy's unconscious body and heading towards the stairs.

* * *

"Troy!" Lucille called

_What is my son doing down there!_ She thought _and where is that fucking ambulance!_

"Troy!" she called again, she heard a floorboard creek and her head immediately whipped around

_Troy wouldn't creep up the stairs _Lucille thought.

To think someone else was in the house creeped her out.

"Troy?" she asked, grabbing the baseball bat that stood behind Troy's door.

She tip-toed towards the stairs.

"Troy? Where are you?" she called out

"Troy's downstairs" a deep voice answered, Jim climbed the last few stairs and Lucille's grip tightened on the bat.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked scared tears welling up in her eyes.

"Names Jim, Jim Montez" he smiled

"Get out!" she cried

"No, not before I get back what's mine" he cackled

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed

"I think we both know Gabriella belongs to me"

"Leave her alone! She's not property! You can't claim her or order her around! She's eighteen, an adult for Christ sake"

"I suggest" Jim took a step closer, Lucille raised the bat higher.

"You give me back what's mine" he snarled the faint sound of sirens wailing in the background.

"I suggest, you leave" Lucille spoke bravely

Jim glanced around hearing the sirens.

"They're heading for this house" Lucille smiled, without question Jim sprinted from the Bolton house and to the car where Emily sat.

"Mhmm" Lucille smiled

"And that's what you get when you mess with Lucille Bolton" she clicked her fingers then quickly ran downstairs to greet the ambulance.

"Troy!" Lucille gasped upon seeing her unconscious son, she kneeled down and felt his forehead.

_Great, two loved ones to be put in an ambulance _She thought.

* * *

Tires screeched to a stop outside and a man and woman exited the ambulance

"Thank god you're here!" Lucille gasped to the officers

"Where's the girl?" the man asked

"She's upstairs, the fifth door to the left, but my son has also been knocked unconscious by an intruder" you could sense the panic in Lucille's voice.

"Don't worry maam" The women comforted

"Your kids will be fine"

"Maam could you follow me upstairs please" The man asked gesturing towards the staircase.

"Sure" Lucille was worried, she led the officer to Troy's room

"How long has she been unconscious?" he asked kneeling at Gabriella's side

"About five minutes" Lucille was shaking

"And the boy downstairs?"

"I don't know, I was upstairs tending to her" She pointed at Gabriella.

The man shone a small flashlight into her eyes

"What do you think could have brought this attack on?" he asked

"Umm, her father showed up"

"Your husband?" he asked curiously

"No" Lucille looked towards the ground

"Maam before I go on, can I ask how you and this girl are connected?"

"She's my son's girlfriend"

"Okay, wait here, I'm going to go and see Susan and check on the boy" the man exited the room leaving Lucille sitting next to Gabriella. She glanced down at her and smiled

"Do you love him?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer

"Don't worry" she stroked Gabriella's hair

"I won't let him get you"  
"Maam" the ambulance officer interrupted

"Your son is stirring but we're going to take both of them into the hospital for overnight observation, in the meantime I suggest you file a police report about the urmm, intruder and I'll also need you to fill out these forms" he handed her a bundle of paper.

Lucille watched her son and Gabriella being wheeled out to separate ambulances, she got in her car to follow them back to the hospital.

Lucille was nervous after all the last time she was at the East Albuquerque General Hospital was when her husband had passed away.

_How can things be so messed up?_ Lucille thought, she tried hard to be strong but it was no use, she couldn't hide her emotions any longer. She burst into tears

"Oh Jack I wish you were here!" she cried glancing up at the sky in hope of getting a reply. She cried even harder when she got nothing.

"I miss you" she whispered

"Please help me" She cried again and started the car following closely behind her sons ambulance.

* * *

**So did you like it?  
I feel so sorry for Lucille :( **

**What will happen with Gabriella and Troy? **

**Does Jim have a new plan? **

**Is Gabriella really falling for Troy?  
**

**Is Troy falling for Gabriella?**

**  
Only one way to find out :) **

**In the next Chapter of course **

**Review, Review, Review :) **

**xxxx**

**SmileySophina**


	14. AN NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT

**Hey All **

**Dont be worried lol Dare To Whisper is DEFINATELY NOT STOPPING OR ON HOLD.... **

**Before i post the next chapter i just wanted to share something with you **

**Firstly Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter  
It means a lot to me knowing that you like my story **

**Secondly To those of you who dont know, There are some tough times going on in Victoria, Australia where i live, at the moment.  
**

**Our state is being ravashed with bush fires and i would like to take a moment to send my regards to the fellow family's and friends of everyone who has lost someone precious to them. And also to the people who have lost everthing, there houses, there memories. **

**I would also like to pay my respects to two people i have lost in this tragic incident, they shall remain nameless but i would like to say **

**You guys were great friends of mine,  
ive known you for many years,  
you were way too young to have your life taken  
****i wish we could have at least had that 16th you planned,  
RIP i love you guys **

**This fire is AUSTRALIAS WORST NATURAL DISASTER IN HISTORY**

**The death toll curently Stands at- 181 **

**i hope you can all take into respects that im very rattled right now.**

**Next Chapter coming very shortly**

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for your support**


	15. My Nightmare

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update**

**Thanks to all your love and support you've shown me recently**

**It means a lot. Your messages are beautiful. **

**Speaking of messages, I'm sure you may have seen one I received about my tribute to the bushfires, which are still blazing btw. **

**Although I understand the un-named person is very anxious to read the next chapter I would just like to say that I would appreciate a little more respect, thanks. **

**So here we go, the next chapter awaits you….. **

**Xxx**

**(Very)SmileySophina**

"_Oh Jack, I wish you were here" Lucille sighed_

* * *

Gabriella woke up her brain pounding viciously against her skull. She glanced around her noticing she lay in a hospital bed. She looked over to the left and saw Troy was lying next to her in another bed. He looked to be in similar condition.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, panic arousing in her voice.

"Troy!" she yelled.

Lucille's eyes blinked open, she had been sleeping in an arm chair but Gabriella's scared cries woke her up.

"Honey, shh" she whispered walking over to her

"He's fine, don't worry, just resting" Lucille smiled

"Argghhh" Troy sighed sitting up slowly

"Was resting" he groaned cleaning out his ears sarcastically

"Troy! You're okay!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy winced in pain at the high pitched tone in her voice.

"Ouch!" he squinted

"Quite a set of lungs there you've got on you Montez" he teased

"Shut it superstar" She laughed

"Gabby?" Lucille interrupted

"Yes Lucille?"

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked

"Urmm" Gabriella strained her memory, trying hard to remember what had caused her to end up in hospital but her mind drew a blank, she had no idea why she was here.

"No" Gabriella smiled weakly shaking her head. Troy turned towards Gabriella slowly. He stood up and it was then Gabriella noticed the black and purple mark that stained his left eye.

"Oh my god! Troy what happened?" Gabriella gasped. Troy chuckled slightly at the expression on Gabriella's face.

"Don't worry" he whispered

"Please, I think you need more rest" he sighed

"No!" Gabriella protested

"Please, for me" Troy asked

Gabriella looked into his eyes and pouted

"Fine" she wrinkled up her nose

"But only for you" she smiled before turning over onto her side and closing her eyes dutifully. It didn't take long before she'd drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Lucille and Troy sat there in silence watching Gabriella sleep peacefully.

"She talks in her sleep you know?" Lucille whispered to Troy

"She does?" Troy asked slightly amused

"Yeah" Lucille nodded

"Mostly about you"

Troy blushed. He turned away to try and hide the red that stained his cheeks.

"She's falling for you, you know?" Lucille got up and walked over to Troy's side.

"And it's not hard to see you're falling too"

Troy winced when his mother said this.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked

"Honey, if it were any more obvious you'd have your own billboard" They laughed together.

"I love you sweety" Lucille sighed stroking Troy's hair.

"I love you too mom" Troy smiled up at her.

"Troy's my hero" Gabriella sighed in her sleep.

"Told you" Lucille nudged Troy who blushed even more.

"Mom, I need to tell you something" Troy sighed

"Go ahead" Lucille turned towards him

"I think I'm starting to fall in lo…." Troy started to say.

"Ah Mr. Bolton, awake at last" a doctor walked in. He was a dark, friendly looking man with the biggest and whitest grin Troy had ever seen.  
"I see Miss Montez is still out" he sighed

"Oh, she was awake, just a minute ago but she looked like she needed more rest" Troy explained

"Yeah, makes sense a panic attack can be known to take a lot out of you" The doctor chuckled awkwardly

"Dr Edwards when can I take them home?" Lucille asked

"When Miss Montez wakes up we'll have to run a routine check up but if she gets the all clear then you'll be free to go" Dr Edwards grinned widely

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to it" Dr Edwards clapped before exiting the room.

Lucille and Troy stayed silent for a couple of minutes thinking about what Dr Edwards had just said.

"So… mom" Troy asked

"Yes" Lucille looked suspicious

"What exactly has Gabriella said about me, in her dreams I mean" Troy grinned widely

Lucille laughed and shook her head.

"How did I know you'd ask?"

* * *

Gabriella was sound asleep, she hadn't realized how exhausted she actually was until her head hit the pillow. She had drifted off into a peaceful dream.

**She and Troy were sitting in his backyard talking.  
Just talking, like all of Gabriella's worries were a million miles away, like they had known each other there whole lives.  
"Brie…" Troy smiled at her **

"**Yeah superstar?" Gabriella smiled back, shifting slightly closer to him. **

"**I need to tell you, well, I think I've fallen in lo…" Troy started**

"**Well, well, well" a voice interrupted**

"**Who's this?" Jim Montez stepped out from behind the shadows, Gabriella's body started to quiver with fear**

"**Troy's my hero" she whispered in a tiny voice. **

"**Hero?" Jim cackled**

"**Sound like this hero of yours, needs to be knocked off his high horse" Troy and Gabriella exchanged confused looks. Suddenly Jim Grabbed Troy by the shirt and smashed his head into the side of the brick house. **

"**Troy!" Gabriella gasped as she watched blood drain slowly from a deep gash in Troy's forehead**

"**Your next" Jim smiled walking over towards Gabriella **

"**No! Troy!" Gabriella cried as Jim gripped Gabriella's shirt. Gabriella screamed loudly waking herself up. **

"Gabby! Gabby!" Troy yelled worriedly

"So much blood!" Gabriella cried pulling Troy close

"Gabby, shh it's okay, it was just a nightmare" he comforted stroking her hair

"Troy? Is that really you?" she asked, still shaken from her nightmare

"Yeah, it's me" he looked confused

"But you and the wall and blood, so much blood" She looked around confused

"Gabby, Gabby! It was just a dream" he stared Gabriella right in the eyes

"A dream?" she asked

"Yeah" he smiled

"So your, your okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Troy looked confused again

"Thank god" Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief

"Why what happened?" Troy asked

"Umm, I'm going to go tell the doctor your awake Gabriella" Lucille smiled and slipped Troy a sly wink before leaving the room.

"Jim…" Gabriella pulled away from Troy

"What about him?" Troy's face hardened

"My dream, well nightmare"

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Troy looked worried

"No, no he didn't hurt me, he hurt you" Gabriella began to cry again

Troy looked stunned.

"There was so much blood Troy!" Gabriella choked out.

"Brie don't think about it, it didn't really happen, it was just a nightmare"

"I can't help it Troy" Gabriella stood up and wrapped her arms around herself protectively

"Every time the wind blows, it's his harsh whisper. Every time I walk alone, he's one step behind me gaining on my every move. Every time I close my eyes, he's there watching me, hurting the ones I love and care about." She started pacing

"I can't control them, I can't control my dreams, they scare me so much, and they scare me enough that… that I'm afraid to close my eyes"

"Gabby" Troy sighed standing up to hug her

"Hey you two" Lucille interrupted their embrace

"Look who came to visit" She smiled broadly and in walked Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"Hey!" Troy smiled his face brightening

"What are you guys doing here?" he looked thrilled

"Visiting you stupid" Sharpay giggled and hit Troy's arm playfully. A pang of jealousy twanged at Gabriella's heart strings.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay bounced over excitedly

"Hey" Gabriella smiled

"How are you feeling?" Sharpay asked

"Fine thanks, a bit tired but fine."

"So any plans for Saturday then?"

Gabriella looked over at Troy as if asking for approval. Troy nodded and smiled at her.

"None" Gabriella breathed out

"Okay, me and Tay are going shopping…"

"No!" Zeke interrupted

"Shar, No! Not shopping again"

"Umm Zeke, 1) Yeah shopping, it's what us girls do best 2) Shut up and 3) Who said you were even invited?" Sharpay smiled and crossed her arms cheekily.

"Babe" Zeke winked

"I don't need an invite, it just automatically arrives" he slung an arm over Sharpay's shoulder and Gabriella laughed

"So you wanna come?" Sharpay asked Gabriella hopefully.

"Sure" Gabriella smiled, Sharpay gasped excitedly and pulled her into a hug.

"This is gonna be so great!" she squealed lightly

Zeke walked away shaking his head.

"Hey any you guys up for the mall, Saturday?" Zeke turned to the boys

"I'm in" Troy laughed

"I guess" Chad said following Troy's decision.

"Yippee" Taylor muttered sarcastically.

"This should be interesting…."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

We arrived home later that day and I could see that Daddy was fuming.

"We were this close!" he yelled slapping his hands harshly against the kitchen bench.

"I know Daddy" I sighed

"But we'll get her next time" I smiled trying to get him to see the silver lining

"Don't you get it?" he yelled violently. I backed away from him slightly, he scared me when he was like this.

"I'm sorry princess" he whispered after he saw the terrified look on my face.

"It's just there may not be a next time." He sighed and kissed my forehead

"We'll get her Daddy" I promised

"Let's hope so baby, lets hope so" he muttered

"But Daddy, what happens if we don't?" I asked bravely

"I don't know" Daddy gritted his teeth

"And it's something I'm not willing to find out"

* * *

"Okay Miss Montez" Dr Edwards walked into her room and was suddenly started by the amount of guests that had shown up.  
He immediately knew that no-one would have heard him.

"Everyone!" he yelled making the room fall silent

"I need you all but Lucille and Troy Bolton to leave. Well and of course Gabriella."

Sighs filled the room, they were all having such a good time and had not wanted it to end.

"You can come back later, but they will most likely be gone" Dr Edwards chuckled

"Later Gabby!" Taylor and Sharpay called blowing her kisses.

"Catch hoop's" Chad yelled before following Taylor out.

"I guess that's our cue to leave" Zeke laughed and shook Troy's hand

"Later man."

* * *

"Well aren't you two the popular couple?" Dr Edwards sniggered

"Anyway, Miss Montez. I'm going to need to ask you some really simple questions and I need you to answer them as best you can okay?" he asked

Gabriella nodded  
"What's your full name?" he asked

"Gabriella Anne Montez" she replied nervously. Troy squeezed her hand encouragingly

"And how old are you?" he asked

"I'm eighteen, I think" she whispered the last two words

"You think?" Dr Edwards questioned

"What you mean, you think?" he looked confused. Gabriella looked at the floor embarrassed. Troy noticed how uncomfortable Gabriella looked and turned to Dr Edwards

"Urmm, doctor do you mind if I have a word with you outside?" Troy asked

"Sure Mr. Bolton" Dr Edwards nodded following Troy and closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Bolton, do you care to explain what's going on?" the doctor asked

"I can try but you wont believe me" Troy laughed

"Try me. I'm a doctor remember?"

"Here's the thing, Gabriella' been through some really tough family issues, she hadn't left her room for seventeen years before last weekend" Dr Edwards laughed

"You can't be serious?"

"I am Dr Edwards" Troy had a straight look on his face

"But you can't expect me to believe that?" Dr Edwards laughed again

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Troy felt himself start to get annoyed

Dr Edwards quickly straightened out his face.

"Oh, um, I do apologize Mr. Bolton, but what exactly does this have to do with anything"

"She doesn't remember an awful lot about her childhood or birthday or anything, so please just go easy on her. I'm sure you'd want the same if it was your girlfriend"

"Sure" Dr Edwards shook Troy's hand before stepping back inside.

Troy didn't know why he'd called Gabriella his girlfriend but he liked it, he liked it a lot.

* * *

"Miss Montez, it looks like your right to go" Dr Edwards said a couple of minutes later.

"Thank you doctor" Lucille sounded relieved

"Mr. Bolton, would you mind taking a seat for a minute, I would like to check out that eye"

Troy sat down and let out an impatient sigh

"This shouldn't take long" Dr Edwards pressed lightly under Troy's eyebrow, Troy winced in pain

"Judging by your reaction, I'm going to guess that hurt" Dr Edwards smiled

"Yeah" Troy nodded, the doctor felt the skin under his eye and again Troy winced

"Sorry" Dr Edwards apologized

"Your eye seems fine, no signs of any fractures or chips, so you should be right"

"Thanks again Dr Edwards" Lucille shook his hand

"No problem, just doing my job" he smiled

"Just be careful with that eye" he pointed at Troy.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I started to regret everything today. Sounds weird huh? Me regretting everything I put Gabriella through, everything with Ryan and Sharpay. But most of all I regretted losing Troy, what was I thinking when I threatened Sharpay? And when I slept with Ryan? Why couldn't I leave everything the way it was. Me and Troy, we loved each other and I had great friends, but that's long in the past now, it's history, like my social life. I guess you can't have everything you wish for….

**

* * *

****Oooh more cliff hangers lol **

**Is Emily finally going to change her ways?  
Will Troy finally admit his true feelings for Gabriella?**

**Will Jim ever get Gabriella back?**

**And how much cute can the Troyella moments possibly get?  
**

**Love you all :) **

**xxxx**

**SmileySophina **


	16. As If I Needed Reminding

**Hey Guys!  
Yes I am alive :) **

**So i've completely finished Handwriting this story**

**And there's only 7 chapters left :( **

**Since i've been gone so long I thought you guys may find this interesting. **

**A lot has happened to me, good things lol **

**I thought I would share some exciting news… **

**I met my future husband the other day**

**Paws off ladies…. **

**I met ZAC EFRON *****Scream!***

**He is amazing in person, not that he isn't on screen**

**But he is so much hotter **

**Anyway, I scored tickets to the Melbourne premiere of 17 Again**

**Me and my sister walked the red carpet and met ZAC EFRON!**

**I had like a full conversation with him in which I said. **

**Me- "I love you!!" (Smooth right??)**

**Zac- (he looked at me with his big VERY blue eyes, gave me a gorgeous smile and said) "Thanks that means heaps! I love you too!" **

**I was like OMG ZAC EFRON JUST SAID HE LOVED ME **

**My dp/av whatever you wanna call it**

**Is a picture I took of him. :O **

**BTW 17 Again is an amazing movie**

**I urge you all to go see it **

**First scene is Zac shirtless**

**And boy was he looking fine lol **

**Anyway moving on… heres the next chapter**

**Its getting scandalous now….. **

_Emily's POV_

_I started to regret everything…. _

_I guess you can't have everything you wish for. _

* * *

"Hey Troy! Gabriella!" Sharpay greeted them as they walked into the corridors of East High.

"What's up Shar?" Troy asked

"Nothing much really" Sharpay shrugged

"But Oh!" she almost shouted

"Did you hear about Emily Montez?"

"No" Troy shook his head suddenly interested

"What about her?!" Gabriella shouted stunning Sharpay

"Urmm, Gabi? Are you okay?" Sharpay asked worried

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine" Gabriella smiled

"Emily?" Troy prompted Sharpay

"Right, well apparently she had like, a nervous breakdown or something last night and OH!" Sharpay yelled making Troy jump

"Hows your eye Troy?" She said getting a little off topic

"Yeah its better-ish I guess" Troy touched the purple black bruise that still surrounded his eyes.

"Back to Emily" he suggested

"Oh. Right" Sharpay shook her head

"Well she's also got, her three, really hot! Cousins coming here for a while as of next week. Her families apparently going through like a really rough time or something but wait, heres the best news" Sharpay's eyes twinkled

"The cousins! They're triplets! So that means one hottie for me, one for Taylor and one for you!" Sharpay gripped Gabriella's hands and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up Shar" Troy interrupted

"For a start, Emily's cousins? Come on, there's gotta be a catch there!"

"Oh Troy! Not everything's about revenge!" Sharpay hit him playfully

"And secondly Shar, You've got Zeke, Taylor's got Chad and Gabi's got m… actually Gabi's the only one free to date" Troy quickly changed his sentence

"Troy!" Sharpay whined

"Why do you always wreck my fun?" she pouted

"Geez Troy" Gabriella laughed, joining in

"You're such a party pooper!" Together the girls walked off arm in arm down the corridor. Gabriella turned her head, poked her tongue out and continued down the corridor.

"Chicks" Troy laughed and shook his head before walking to his locker.

* * *

**Emily's POV-**

When I arrived at school today, the students were buzzing. Blank stares were directed my way. It was a nice change from the evil glares I usually got. Two things, the school was talking about two things.

That I apparently had some nervous breakdown and something to do with rehab

That my cousins were starting here at East High next week.

Only one of these was true, with minor detailed difference. My cousins were starting here tomorrow not next week.

* * *

"Hey Hoops" Chad slapped Troy's back

"Hey man, what's up?" Troy laughed and slapped Chad's cheek lightly

"Did you hear…" Chad started

"About Emily? Yeah" Troy finished for him

"Yeah Sharpay told me"

"You and Sharpay seem pretty cosy since the whole Emily incident" Chad nudged Troy

"Oh come on you know I'd never like sharpay like that, she's like a sister man" Troy shook his head

"Well what about you and Gabi?" Chad asked

"Come on Chad, just give me a break" Troy groaned

"Just tell me, come on we've known each other since pre-school" Chad sounded annoyed

"Okay, you really wanna know what's going on?" Troy asked his eyebrows raised.

"Of course" Chad smiled triumphantly

"Well we did kiss, on her first day and I really, _really _like her but nothings going on" Troy shrugged nervously

"Man your whipped" Chad laughed

"And see, this is why I don't talk to you" Troy shook his head

"Hoops, come on I'm just kidding" Chad patted him on the back and they walked off to home room.

* * *

"My cousins huh? Pretty intense" Gabriella whispered to Troy

"Yeah" Troy muttered

"I can't help but feel there's a plan behind it, you know?" Gabriella could tell Troy was worried

"I figured" Gabriella smiled crookedly

"But at least I wont have to pretend like I don't know them" Troy whipped his head around at hearing this.

"Whoa! Gabi, no! You can't possibly…" Troy started

"Cool it Superstar" Gabriella giggled

"I've never met them, or if I have I don't remember"

"We'll figure it out" Troy smiled lacing his fingers with Gabriella's, the bell then rang

"Great" Troy sighed

"Chem…"He started

"…With Craw" Gabriella finished

"And Emily" Troy groaned

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella laughed sarcastically

"As if I needed reminding."

* * *

Gabriella was still situated in the back corner with Kelsi, not that she minded, Kelsi was really nice and wasn't nearly as bad as Troy's situation. Troy hadn't talked or so much as looked at Emily sine the Ryan incident.

"I still can't believe you hang with them" Kelsi chuckled

"Why not?" Gabriella asked

"There just so fake, there whole world, everything about them" Kelsi shook her head

"How would you know?" Gabriella asked as nicely as possible

"Have you ever actually hung with them?"

"Gabi…" Kelsi started

"All I have to do is look at Sharpay and…"

"Sharpay's got a beautiful personality, maybe you should give her a chance" Gabriella interrupted

"Yeah whatever" Kelsi sighed

"What are you doing this weekend?" Gabriella asked breaking the awkward silence between them

"Maybe writing music, I need to finish the lyrics for the spring musical, why?" Kelsi shrugged

"That's good, you're not doing much, Saturday your coming shopping with me" Gabriella smiled, a plot forming in her head.

"Shopping?" Kelsi raised an eyebrow

"Do I look like a shopping type of girl to you?"

"Why not?" Gabriella whined

"Come on it'll be fun!" Kelsi still looked unconvinced

"Please! For me!" Gabriella begged

"Fine" Kelsi caved

"But only for you" she smiled

"That's good enough for me" Gabriella smiled. She glanced over at Troy to see him scribbling in a notebook.

* * *

_Come on man, remember _Troy thought

_I know_

_That something has changed…. What's next! _He repeated the lyrics in his head. The bell rang interrupting Troy's train of thought.

"Shit" he muttered

_Now off to another beautiful night of detention _he thought, rolling his eyes. Troy gathered his belongings and waited for Gabriella who escorted him to his locker.

"Have fun with the wicked bitch of the East" Gabriella laughed

"Oh will do" Troy laughed sarcastically

"See you soon" She smiled before walking off to catch up with Taylor. Troy rushed off in the opposite direction, towards the performing arts. Ms Darbus was waiting for him already.

"Ahh, Mr. Bolton, your right on time" She smiled. Troy heard the sound of a piano playing in the background.

"Ms D? Who's that playing?" Troy asked curiously, he drew his notebook from his school bag.

"That's Miss Kelsi Nealson, very talented isn't she?" Ms Darbus raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, do you mind if I go talk to her for a minute?" Troy asked hopefully

"No problem Mr. Bolton" Ms Darbus smiled. Troy followed the sound of the piano to see a petite girl writing notes on a sheet of music.

"Wow your really good" Troy complimented surprising the girl

"Urmm thanks" The girl turned and looked at him then back to her music.

"I'm Troy" he introduced himself, trying to be friendly

"I know" the girl replied without taking a second look at him.

"And you are…" he asked

"Kelsi, Kelsi Nealson. But what do you care?"

"Well…Kelsi… I was actually wondering if you could help me with something." He asked nervously. Kelsi stifled a laugh.

"Troy Bolton is asking me for help?" She asked confused

"Yeah, I am actually" Troy nodded

"What do you want?" Kelsi asked curiously

"Urmm, well there's this girl I really, really like" Troy looked shy

"You might know her, Gabriella Taylor" Troy looked hopefully at her

"What do you want me to do?" Kelsi laughed

"Well… it might sound strange but we kinda wrote a song" Troy shrugged

"And.." Kelsi looked at him, prompting him to go on.

"Well I have the lyrics for the song and how it goes but we have no music for it, so I was hoping that maybe you could help me write it and record the music?" Troy asked hopefully. Kelsi looked at him this was not what she expected at all but she thought it was sweet of Troy to wan to do this for Gabriella.

"Okay, I guess ill do it" Kelsi smiled

"But I need a copy of the lyrics and I need you to sing them"

"That's okay" Troy smiled back thankfully

"Okay…" Kelsi took his workbook off him and glanced at the lyrics quickly.

"You wrote this?" She asked surprised

"Yeah, Gabi and I wrote a bit together but it wasn't enough for a whole song, so I wrote the rest, I thought with the recording it might be a nice surprise" Troy shrugged

"Yeah? Gabi's my friend too, and I know this will blow her away" Kelsi sounded excited.

"You know Troy Bolton. You're different than I thought you'd be" She nodded at him

"Is that a good thing?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you were thinking what I was thinking then…definitely" She laughed

"Okay I don't wanna know" Troy laughed back

"Okay…" Kelsi turned serious

"Let's get started… sing Troy" she smiled

"Urmm, okay" Troy took a shaky breath in

"**Livin in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance…" **

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I walked into the performing arts theatre, thirty minutes late. I couldn't see Troy anywhere but Ms Darbus was waiting for me.

"Emily Montez! You are late" Ms Darbus yelled at me

"I'm sorry Ms D" I muttered

"Where's Troy?" I asked

"He'll be serving detention with Kelsi Nealson today" she crossed her arms angrily

"Fine whatever" I shook my head. I began back on the sewing machine, I could hear singing in the background. Whoever it was had a beautiful voice and the temptation to follow it was amazing. But I stayed in my place Ms D was watching me like a hawk, preying on its next meal.

* * *

"**I never knew **

**That it could happen**

**Till it happened to me, oh yeah **

**I didn't know it before **

**But now its easy to see, oh" **

Troy sang.

"And then its just the chorus twice and repeat the title twice" he explained

"No problems Troy" Kelsi smiled

"it's beautiful" she gushed

"Thanks" Troy smiled sheepishly

"I'll record it tonight an then I'll have it to you by tomorrow" she sounded really eager.

"Thanks heaps Kelsi, I owe you one" he smiled and walked back into the room where Ms Darbus now had her attention focused on Emily.

"So Ms D" Troy clapped his hands together

"What would you like me to do?" he asked

"No, thank you Mr. Bolton but you've done your bit for the day" Ms Darbus winked at him. Emily whipped her head around and glared at Ms Darbus

"Unfair" she sighed under her breath

"Well Mr. Bolton was actually on time unlike you Miss Montez" Ms Darbus snapped back

"Later Ms D, and thanks" Troy waved before exiting the building.

_Tomorrow is definitely that start of something new _Troy thought, not knowing whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**What will Emily's cousins be like? **

**Is there a plan behind it? **

**What will Gabriella think of the CD? **

**Is this the start of a new friendship between Kelsi and Troy?**

**Will Troy ever tell Gabi how he feels? **

**Review, Review… **

**Love you guys :D **

**7 chaps to go….. :( **


	17. Right Here, Right Now

**Hey Guys, **

**First off I would like to thankyou for all of your amazing reviews. They are what keeps me going and motivated. **

**Secondly I hate to tell you that there are only six more chapters to go :( **

**But I know you guys will like the ending, or at least that's what I hope. **

**I would also like to tell you about my other two stories that are going right now. I would really appreciate if you could check them out, one of them is true. And will give you an understanding of where I got the idea for Dare to Whisper from. **

**And last but certainly not least I ****HIGHLY ****encourage you to read my awesome friend Hitney's story **

**Past and Future collide. **

**She is an amazing writer and deserves more credit for it! **

**Links below… **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**My other stories… **

**/s/4830013/1/10_Things_I_Hate_and_Love_About_You**

**/s/4992272/1/Killing_Me_Softly**

**And Hitneys story **

**/s/4819278/1/Past_and_Future_Collide**

**Now on with the story lol. **

_Tomorrow is definitely the start of something new... Troy thought, not sure whether that was a good or bad thing. _

* * *

"How was detention?" Lucille asked as her son walked through the open door.

"Fine actually" Troy nodded as he made his way to his mother. Kissing her cheek in greeting.

"I didn't do much" he explained leaning on the bench.

"I made something for Gabriella… a surprise" he grinned broadly

"Ooh! What's the surprise?" Lucille asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, see, heres the thing mum" Troy laughed leaning in closer to his mother.

"If I told you it wouldn't exactly be a surprise would it?"

"You're such a teaser Troy" Lucille shook her head and laughed

"You remind me so much of your father" she whispered bringing her hand up to his cheek.

"He's be so proud of you honey." She stroked the side of his cheek with her thumb, she noticed how uncomfortable he'd become. Troy looked away from Lucille. She let out a sigh of disappointment and removed her hand from his cheek.

"Urmm where's Gabriella?" Troy asked still refusing to make eye contact.

"She's upstairs in her room" Lucille sighed again.

"Thanks" Troy muttered attempting to smile. Before he turned and dashed up the stairs and to Gabriella's room.

* * *

"Back already Superstar?" Gabriella asked as Troy entered her room.

"Yeah" Troy smiled feebly before flopping down onto her bed. Gabriella could see something different about him, his eyes weren't the same sparkly blue that they always were. They were sort of clouded over, greyer, sadder.

"Everything okay?" Gabriella asked taking a seat beside Troy.

Troy just shook his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked moving closer to him.

"It's just..." Troy sighed

"Every time I hear someone talk about him… I can't help but feel guilty" he looked down at the floor, not wanting Gabriella to see the pain he knew lay in his eyes.

"Troy you listen and you listen good" Gabriella started, turning Troy to face her.

"What happened was not your fault, it was the stupid drunk driver." She made clear.

"Just because you had one bad fight, don't let that stand in the way of all your good memories" She sighed taking his hand.

"Thanks Brie" Troy smiled

"You really know how to make a guy feel better" he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad Troy, I don't like it when you're sad" She smiled back at him. That was the smile that got Troy every time, he couldn't help but stare at her... At her eyes especially. The deep chocolate colour. She was beautiful. Gabriella noticed Troy staring at her and she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Troy what is it?" she asked nervously

"Is there something on my face?" she asked wiping at her cheeks desperately.

"Yeah there is" Troy laughed still looking deep into her eyes.

"Would you like me to get it for you?" he asked

"Please" Gabriella nodded.

Troy leaned into a very confused Gabriella before pulling her into a kiss. Gabriella's eyes widened in shock but she quickly relaxed, nibbling at Troy's bottom lip teasing him. They two feel back onto the bed, never breaking apart. Troy slowly put his hands up Gabriella's top to her waist, where he began to trace circles with his thumb.

"Troy?" Lucille asked entering Gabriella's room, she saw the scene playing out in front of her and coughed to get their attention. The two quickly broke apart, clearly embarrassed that they had been caught.

"Dinners ready" Lucille giggled and walked away.

"Shit" Troy muttered.

"It's okay" Gabriella laughed wiping her mouth.

"Maybe we should go?" she asked motioning to the staircase.

"Wait!" Troy interrupted

"There's something I have to tell you" he bit his lip nervously

"What is it?" Gabriella asked noticing how nervous he suddenly looked

"Gabriella Montez… I just... I think I'm in lo…" he started

"Troy! Come on you two! Now! Before your dinner gets cold" Lucille called from downstairs.

"Come on" Gabriella smiled sympathetically taking his hand and leading him down the staircase.

_Damn it, why does everything have to be so complicated? _Troy thought as they reached the table. _Why can't I just tell her? _

* * *

Gabriella had the nightmare again that night, the same as before. With one main difference, this time she had gotten hurt too. She woke up screaming _again. _Troy ran into the room clearly worried about the vulnerable girl.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Troy asked frantically, he was concerned about her, concerned about how often this nightmare was occurring.

"Troy, the nightmare, I'm sorry" Gabriella managed to choke out, she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Gabi" Troy sighed walking over to her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Troy, I'm just so, so scared" she cried

"Its okay gabs, I understand. I'm here" he whispered kissing her forehead

"Troy could you maybe… stay with me tonight?" she asked nervously

"I just… I don't want to be alone" She sighed burying her face deeper into Troy's shoulder.

"Of course gabs" Troy smiled

"But you need to get some sleep okay?" he sighed letting go of her.

"Okay" Gabriella agreed pulling her blanket up to her chin.

"Night Brie" Troy whispered lying down next to her

"Night Superstar" Gabriella smiled to herself as she drifted off into a much, much more peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Emily's POV **

"Joe!" I smiled before running into his open arms.

"Nick! Kevin! You're here" I bounced up and down excitedly

"Calm down Em's" Joe laughed squeezing me tightly

"Sorry, it's just, I haven't seen you guys in so long" I smile

"Finally there's some light in my life" I sighed. And I was right, that sentence had the desired effect.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked looking at me, concern in his eyes.

"You remember I told you about my boyfriend Troy?" I asked

The three boys nodded.

"Well he broke up with me and about a week later started dating this girl Gabriella, she's like my worst enemy" I sigh

"It just hurts is all" I say letting a fake tear roll down my cheek.

"Awww Em..." Kevin sighed and all three boys pulled me into a group hug.

"Its okay, you got us now" Joe smiled

"Thanks guys" I smiled back. My plan was beginning to fall into place.

* * *

"Wake up Gabi" Troy whispered to the girl that lay snuggled into his chest. He'd woken up like this, his arm wrapped protectively around her, her face buried into his chest. He felt Gabriella begin to stir.

"Wake up" Troy whispered again.

"No" Gabriella groaned

"You have to, come on school" he sighed

"But I'm so comfortable, your so comfortable" Gabriella squeezed her eyes open.

"Morning sunshine" Troy laughed

"Good morning to you too, superstar" Gabriella giggled.

"We better get up" Troy sighed

"I know, but I wish we could just lie here all day" Gabriella snuggled deeper into Troy's chest. The two lay together in silence for a couple of minutes.

**Can you imagine**

**What would happen **

**If we could have any dream…**

Troy began to sing, staring at Gabriella, directly into her eyes.

**I'd wish this moment**

**Was ours to own it **

**And that it would never leave **

Troy smiled as Gabriella began to sing

**Then I would thank that star **

**That made our wish come true**

They both remained in constant eye contact, as the two began to sing together.

**Cause he knows that **

**Where you are**

**Is where I should be too… **

**Right here, right now**

**I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view**

**Cause you mean everything**

**Right here, I promise you somehow **

**That tomorrow can wait**

**For some other day to be, to be **

**But right now there's you and me….**

"How does this happen" Gabriella smiled up at Troy

"I don't know" Troy sighed

"But I like it" he smiled

"Troy can I tell you something?" Gabriella asked, breaking eye contact for the first time since the song

"Yeah sure, anything Brie" he put his arm around her waist

"Troy, it's just… I think I'm in lo…"

"Troy! Gabriella! Where are you?" Lucille yelled

"Up here mum!" Troy called back, rolling his eyes.

"You two, down here now! You'll be late!" Lucille yelled out to the couple.

"Nooo" Troy groaned

"Hey! You wanted me to wake up before" Gabriella laughed

"What happened?"

"I realised what was lying in front of me" Troy smiled

"Aww, Troy you can be so cute sometimes" Gabriella sighed

"Now get up and go downstairs" she laughed

"Its gonna be a big day and I need a shower"

"Fine" Troy screwed up his nose

"Oh and Troy" Gabriella stopped him

"Mhmm?" Troy asked

"I invited Kelsi shopping tomorrow. Do you think that'll be okay?" Gabriella bit her lip nervously

"Kelsi Nealson yeah?" Troy asked

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled

"Should be fine" Troy grinned widely

"Are we able to give her a lift?" Gabriella scrunched up her face, preparing for attack.

"No problem" Troy smiled and continued his descent down the stairs.

* * *

"Troy finally" Lucille rolled her eyes.

"What were you two up to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously

"Nothing mum" Troy sighed

"What's up baby?" Lucille asked sensing her son's discomfort

"Today's going to be hard, I can tell" Troy sounded worried

"Why what's happening today?" Lucille looked confused

"Emily's got her cousins staying with her… they arrive at school today"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well Gabriella and I have never met them so…" Troy shrugged

"What? Gabriella hasn't met her cousins?" Lucille looked even more confused than before

"Mum… I've explained before. Gabriella was stuck in the same room for seventeen years" Troy emphasised

"Wow…" Lucille's eyes widened slightly

"And how about this thing… between you and Gabriella? It hasn't gone any further than what I saw last night has it?" Lucille looked suspicious

"No mum" Troy groaned

"That's the first time we've actually made out" Troy laughed

"We have kissed before though" Troy smiled his cheeks flushing a pale red.

"Oh honey, you two are so cute" Lucille smiled

"You really like her don't you?" She sighed resting her chin on her hand.

"Mum… I am totally and completely in love with her…" Troy sighed

"I just haven't told her that yet…"

**Awwwww Mega troyella cuteness.... **

**So do you think Troy will ever confess his love?**

**What will the cousins be like at school? **

**Will Troy ever give Gabi her 'suprise'? **

**What is Emily's plan? **

**And what is Gabi's plan for the shopping trip?**

**Find out soon.... **

**Review Review Review.. **

**Six Chapters to go :( **


	18. Guess Again

**Hey Guys. **

**So thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**You guys are amazing.. i never thought many people would actually read this story. But i guess i was proved wrong..**

**Also i wanna link you to an amazing story by my friend Jen, this was actually a roleplay turned into an ff and its an awesome story! so you must read it lol **

**.net/s/5147721/1/You_Promised**

**So this is bad news/good news... **

**Only five chapters to go people.... **

**Thanks to everyone whos contributed to my Poll btw. its interesting to see what you think. **

**So without further adue.. here is the next chapter**

_"Mum, im in love with her" Troy smiled _

_"I just...havent told her that yet" _

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Joe drove us to school this morning. I was feeling happier than usual. Daddy claimed he finally had i plan to get Gabriella back and I had a plan to make Troy and Gabriella just plain miserable.

We all walked into the corridor and i felt like my old self again. Jealous stares directed my way and i smiled. I knew what everyone was thinking and trust me. Even i knew my cousins were hot. And thats when i saw them, Troy and Gabriella, they made me sick. I hid quickly behind Kevin.

"Em? What's up?" he asked me as i gripped his shoulders

"Thats them" i whispered pointing at Troy and Gabriella.

"You mean the dick that dumped you and his whore?" Joe jumped in. I nodded in what i hoped looked like a sad way.

"Hey, you know what?" Kevin asked

"That girl looks just like you" he chuckled daftly. Joe and Kevin whipped their heads around, glaring at Kevin.

"A much uglier, skankier version of you" Kevin re-worded quickly, smiling at his brothers.

"Dude, just shut up" Nick shook his head

"Dont worry Em, we're not gonna let these two hurt you..." Joe smiled down at me

"We'll put them in your shoes" Nick chuckled

"We're taking Em's shoes?" Kevin asked, looking confused

"Dude!" Joe and Nick sighed in sync.

* * *

"What do you reckon my cousins are gonna be like?" Gabriella smiled nervously

"Please let them be nice" Troy begged

"Urmm Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Have you met my family? they dont exactly fit the definition of nice" she giggled

"Ha ha, very funny" Troy smiled and gripped Gabriella firmly by the waist, he was about to pull her into a kiss when...

"Hey Gabi" Kelsi greeted chirpily, stepping in between Troy and Gabriella.

"Oh, Hey Kelsi" Gabriella smiled, a look of confusion on her face.

Troy looked at Kelsi weirdly, although he was well aware that she couldnt see his face, it was then he noticed what Kelsi held in her hands, which were set behind her back, where Gabi couldnt see them.

"I can't wait for shopping tomorrow" Kelsi sounded a little over enthusastic.

Gabriella stared her down suspiciously.

"Okay.. whats up with you Kelsi? Spill..." Gabriella narrowed her eyes. Kelsi felt Troy take the CD from her hands.

"Nothing, Okay, Bye" Kelsi smiled walking off quickly.

"What was that all about?" Gabriella asked

"I have no idea" Troy laughed and turned to open his locker

"Hey, your Troy Bolton right?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Troy turned around to see three similar looking boys, three boys he could only assume were Emily's cousins.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Troy asked, Gabriella gripped his hand tightly

"Im Joe Jonas.." Joe nodded

"This is Kevin and Nick" he gestured to the other two boys. Gabriella squeezed his hand tighter, Troy could sense she was scared. Nick looked at the couple and noticed this immediately.

"Don't worry honey..." Nick smiled and took a step closer to Gabriella and began to stroke her cheek. she turned away from him.

"We won't hurt him.." Nick chuckled

"That is unless...." Joe started, shoving Troy hard up against the wall, jerking his hand out of Gabriella's

"You ever look at, touch or even think about Emily again" he snarled, shoving him again

"Let him go!" Gabriella yelled, unsure where the sudden courage came from

"Ooh Fiesty little one.." Kevin took a step closer to Gabriella, making take a step backwards, she could feel herself backed hard up against the lockers, she took a sharp breath in.

"I like them fiesty" Nick smiled sleezily and also took a step towards her.

"We all do.." Joe said, his eyes piercing Troy's, taunting him. Troy felt anger building up inside of him.

"Hey" Troy said attempting to shove him slightly, Grabbing the three boys attention.

"Your buisness is with me, Not Gabriella" he said trying to wriggle out of Joe's strong grip.

"Gabriella?" Nick asked "Thats a pretty name" he smirked running his fingers through her hair, Gabriella hit his hand away

"I think its fair enough to say that you've been warned" Joe smiled letting go of Troys collar

"Come on guys" Joe beckoned Nick and Kevin to follow

"Later Beautiful" Nick winked at Gabriella before leaving

"Gabs? You Okay?" Troy asked before pulling her into a hug

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gabriella buried herself into Troy's chest

"What about you? Are you okay?" She looked up at him. Troy nodded just as the bell rang

* * *

**Emily's POV**

When i saw how Nick, Joe and Kevin confronted Troy and Gabriella, i had to laugh. They'd done so much better than i'd planned. Troy Bolton, the golden boy, the basketball superstar was actually scared, of someone other than the West High basketball captain and more importantly, They were my cousins! Good, they both deserved it. That stupid dickhead and his little whore. I walked into class, my cousins following closely behind me, all eyes were on me and my cousins and i liked it. Looked like the old me was back...

* * *

"Wow! That ones cute" Sharpay giggled as she pointed at Joe.

"Yeah" Taylor smiled in agreement

"What do you think Gabs?" Sharpay asked

"He looks like a jerk to me" Gabriella said coldly

"Whoa! Whats with the cold vibe?" Taylor asked confused

"The one your pointing at" Gabriella started

"Thats Joe Jonas, he threatened Troy." she shuddered

"Shoved him up against the wall and told him to stay away from Emily" she shrugged

"The other two are Nick and Kevin, they kept touching me and they cornered me" Gabriella heard her voice falter slightly and prayed the others didnt notice

"Okay question" Sharpay said

"When do you actually go near Emily?"

"Well we don't" Gabriella shrugged

"Thats what confused me... i mean Troy's her lab partner but thats not exactly by choice"

"Weird.." Taylor shook her head

"Tell me about it" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"But you guys are okay now right?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah thanks" Gabriella smiled

* * *

"Whats up hoops?" Chad asked hitting Troy's arm lightly

"You seem kinda... quiet"

"Oh, it's just Emily's cousins" Troy shrugged glancing over at the three boys

"What about them?" Zeke asked raising an eyebrow

"They just kinda threatened me, they told me to stay away from Emily" Troy chuckled lightly

"Okay, now thats funny" Chad laughed, Jason joined in not long after

"Whats funny?" Jason asked

"Dude catch up" Zeke groaned

"So what are you gonna do about them?" Chad asked, motioning towards the cousins

"I mean your not just gonna stand back and take it are you?"

"Dude, im just gonna ignore them" Troy muttered

"Theyre not worth it"

"Oh come on hoops!" Chad laughed

"Dont be a sissy"

"Really, i just dont need anymore trouble" Troy shrugged

"Dont worry about that" Zeke laughed

"Yeah we got your back" Chad grinned as he nudged his head towards the Jonas Triplets, Jason and Zeke nodded and all three boys made theyre way towards them.

"Guys dont!" Troy hissed

"Gabi look" Sharpay muttered nudging her and pointing towards the Jonas triplets.

"Damn it.. what are they doing?" Gabi muttered as she saw Chad, Zeke and Jason heading towards them, Gabriella looked over at Troy who shrugged. Gabriella froze, this was only gonna start more trouble.

* * *

"Hey, whats up?" Chad asked Joe, the tallest brother.

"I'm Chad" he said, sticking out his hand

"Joe" the brother nodded, refusing to take Chad's hand

"This is Zeke and Jason" Chad pointed to the others

"Nick and Kevin" Joe nodded

"I think you've already met our mate, Troy Bolton" Zeke stepped forward threateningly

"Oh yeah we met him alright" Kevin sniggered

"He doesnt put up a very good fight" Nick laughed

"Especially pinned aginst a wall" Joe joined in

"I swear.. you lay a hand on Troy again..." Zeke started angrily

"Oooh he your boyfriend?" Nick smirked, Zeke lunged forward towards Nick and the other two boys grabbed him.

"Whoa! Zeke!" Troy yelled running over to help Chad and Jason

"Just leave it" Troy muttered to Zeke

"Theyre not worth it.."

"He's helping his boyfriend" Kevin laughed

"Clearly i'm not gay" Troy shook his head before beginning to walk away

"Whatever you say..." Joe sniggered as the others followed after Troy

"...Faggot" Joe hissed, this time it was Troy who got mad.

"Excuse me?" he asked turning on his heel

"You heard me" Joe smiled looking at his brothers

"Faggot" He hissed again, Troy felt his jaw muscles clenching together, this time it was him that lunged at the brother... Chad attempted to hold him back..

"Zeke, Jason! help!" Chad grunted..

"Hold him back" Zeke yelled while the three brothers just laughed. Finally Chad, Zeke and Jason managed to pull Troy away.

"Fiesty just like his girl" Nick laughed

"Stay away from them!" Chad threatened, pointing a finger at Nick.

"This isnt over!" Joe shouted as the four boys returned to their tables.

"Good Job" Emily grinned at her cousins

"You guys really know how to stir things up"

"Hey, anything for our little cousin" Joe smiled and pinched her cheek.

* * *

The last bell had finally gone for the day and everyone started to file out of the Drama classroom. People wanted to get home and start their weekends ASAP, which meant getting the hell out of school.

"Mr. Bolton? Can i see you for a minute?" Ms Darbus asked

"Yeah sure Ms D" Troy nodded

"You go ahead, I'll meet you in the parking lot" Troy smiled at Gabriella

"Okay" Gabriella grinned happily. She was really excited for the group shopping trip the next day and nothing could break her high spirits.

"Mr Bolton" Ms Darbus signalled for him to take a seat, Troy did as he was told.

"Yes Ms Darbus?" Troy asked

"Look, i know you've been going through a rough time lately, working with Emily cant have been easy" she smiled

"So dont worry about detention tonight"

"Thank you Ms Darbus" Troy beamed as he rose from his seat

"And Troy?"

"Yeah?" he asked

"Have a nice weekend" Ms Darbus laughed

"I'm sure i will, thank you again" Troy smiled and made his way out into the corridor. He felt greatful for having Ms Darbus as a teacher and was glad that she felt sympathy towards his current situation. Troy was nearly at his locker when he suddenly ran into, none other than Joe Jonas... The only difference this time is, he was alone....

* * *

Gabriella leaned against Troy's car waiting patiently for him, They did this every evening. Said their goodbyes in the carpark and hung out until Troy was forced into another detention. A pair of hands suddenly covered Gabriella's eyes. She giggled.

"Guess who?" The person asked

"Troy stop playing" she laughed

"Guess again..." The voice smirked and next thing she knew something was forced over her mouth and she was being dragged away.

**Oooh Cliffhanger.. **

**So i bet you guys hate me right about now.. **

**i already know im a hopeless updater... So heres the deal, **

**The most reviews ive ever gotten on 1 chapter is 21... **

**If you guys can beat that in the next couple of days.. **

**I guaruntee you will have the next chapter in a WEEK at the most **

**Love you's!**

**xxx**

**SmileySophina**


	19. If I Cant, No One Can!

**Beginning with a Bad Note for once**

**I hate to say it but I'm actually quite disappointed.**

**I didn't really think I was setting an impossible task when I asked for 21 reviews... I mean there are 108 of your out there on alerts and yet I get 15 reviews? I know that may sound a bit whiney but I don't exactly have all the free time in the world. I'm writing this for you guys... So please next time... 21 reviews...**

**On a Brighter Note**

**Well kinda XD, This story only has 4 Chapters to go... **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

_"Guess who?" The person asked_

_"Troy stop playing" she laughed_

_"Guess again..." The voice smirked and next thing she knew something was forced over her mouth and she was being dragged away._

* * *

Troy tried to step around Joe, imagining that Gabriella was probably waiting for him. Joes immediately stepped in front of Troy. This process was repeated three or four more times until Troy finally spoke up.

"Come on man" he sighed

"What?" Joe asked

"Let me past" Troy could feel anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Seriously what was Joe's problem?

"What's the rush?" Joe asked taking a daunting step towards Troy

"Gotta get to that little slut of yours?" Joe spat at him

"Don't call her that!" Troy shouted angrily, he couldn't understand. What had he and Gabriella done to deserve this treatment? If anyone deserved it, it was Emily with all of her scheming and plotting.

"Bit touchy are we?" Joe laughed

"Look man, just let me past" Troy sighed

"Me and Gabi... we haven't done anything to you"

"It's not what you've done to me" Joe shook his head

"Its what you did to Emily..." he yelled abruptly

"Dude, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about..." Troy said sincerely

"Bolton you must be in denial... Don't you dare fucking tell me you don't know what you did!"

"But I don't know what I did?" Troy said confused. He watched as Joe's hands clenched to fists, Troy could tell he was about to burst.

"You dumped my cousin, and then started dating her mortal enemy!!" Joe yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You're a real dickhead you know that?" he finished, Troy just burst into laughter. Joe had clearly been fed with Emily's lies...

"Okay first off, I broke up with Emily... because she cheated on me and second of all Gabriella and I aren't dating, we're just friends..." _Friends who kiss in hallways, _Troy thought. Although he was telling the truth, he hadn't exactly asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend.

"You're lying?" Joe asked not sure whether to believe Troy or not...

"Hey I can tell you the full story if you want" Troy shrugged. Joe looked at Troy sceptically, could he be telling the truth?

"Fine" Joe muttered

"But this doesn't make us mates or anything... and it doesn't mean I'll believe you" he warned

"Hey if you listen then that's all that I care about." Troy shrugged before taking a seat

"It's a long story" he explained. Joe then took a seat beside Troy as Troy started the story from its beginning...

* * *

"Let go! Let Go!" Gabriella yelled, her cries muffled by the fabric now tied tightly around her mouth. What the hell was going on? It couldn't be Jim, there was no way he would risk getting caught like this.

"Shut up girl" A voice yelled coldly at her, Gabriella did as she was told. She was not going to inflict further injury on herself. She'd learnt her lesson before. Finally they'd stopped walking and Gabriella felt her back smash firmly against a cold brick wall.

"Do you reckon we should leave her covered?" That same voice asked

"Yeah it's not like she'll do anything" A second voice said, this one Gabriella vaguely recognised. Suddenly Gabriella's vision was restored and her breathing became a lot easier, she assumed that the cloth had been removed. She let her eyes adjust to the light before checking her surroundings. It was then she saw that standing in front of her was Nick, Kevin and Emily.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella asked fearfully, she knew as the daughter of Jim Montez, that Emily was capable of pretty much anything.

"Aww she looks like she's gonna cry" Emily laughed completely ignoring Gabriella's question

"Don't cry" Nick smirked

"It washes out that pretty face of yours"

"No what do we do again?" Kevin asked

"Easy" Emily shrugged

"This..." She said before pulling out a small silver dagger. Gabriella burst into a fresh batch of hysterical tears. She knew what was coming... she was going to die.

"What did I ever do to you?" Gabriella asked

"To any of you" she said looking around at all three of them, the three of them burst into mocking laughter.

"Oh please, as if you don't know" Emily smirked

"But I-" Gabriella started, only to be interrupted

"You stole Troy from me!" Emily yelled

"No I didn't!" Gabriella protested

"Don't lie!" Emily hissed

"No! You're the one that drove him away, with all your scheming, pretending and sleeping around!" Gabriella yelled, unsure where any of that had actually come from

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Emily hissed taking a step closer to her

"Now, your gonna pay!"

* * *

"And that's pretty much what happened" Troy sighed after he finished explaining.

"Pretty 'O.C' right?" Troy tried cracking a joke, he still hadn't received a reaction from Joe.

"Wow..." Joe finally muttered, he looked slightly pale and shaken...

"Sorry this is a hell of a lot of information to take in" he said looking at Troy.

"Don't worry, I understand" Troy nodded

"And Gabriella's our cousin too?" Joe asked

"Yeah" Troy nodded

"Now don't take this the wrong way but... How do I know you're not lying?" Joe asked

"Well, first of all trust and second of all, that's a pretty complicated story to come up with on the spot don't you think?" Troy chuckled

"Yeah I guess your right" Joe nodded

"I'm sorry about everything... Emily's always been kind of untrustworthy" Joe shrugged

"Although she is our cousin, we're gonna believe what she says..."

"No honestly it's fine..." Troy nodded

"You didn't know"

"So can we maybe call a truce?" Joe asked holding out his hand

"Yeah, truce" Troy smiled and shook his hand

"So..." Joe nodded awkwardly

"I guess I better go, get back to Gabriella" Troy stood up and stretched

"Yeah I guess y-" He started

"Holy shit!!" Joe jumped up quickly

"Whoa calm down!" Troy said startled

"What is it?" He asked

"Gabriella!" Joe said frantically before running off

"Whoa wait! What about her!" Troy called after him

"No nothing..." _yet _Joe thought.

"Just wait here!" he practically ordered

"Wait! Joe!" Troy stood there helplessly, what the hell was he supposed to do? Or think for that matter? So he decided that there was a reason for everything, and took a seat on the cold floor

* * *

"Emily calm down!" Kevin sighed

"Why?!" Emily pouted

"Let us handle this!" Nick yelled

"Let me go!!" Gabriella squealed desperately

"_You _shut up!" Emily screamed holding the dagger to Gabriella's throat, her bottom lip quivered and without further adieu, she burst into tears.

"Emily take it easy! Do you even know what you're doing?" Kevin asked, he looked scared but not for himself... for Gabriella.

"Yeah! We were only gonna scare her not hurt her" Nick protested, reaching to grab Emily's arm

"Why shouldn't she deserve pain!!? She put me through pain!!" Emily pressed down slightly harder against Gabriella's throat, Gabriella felt the cool blade pierce her skin slightly and she yelped in pain.

"Emily! Stop!" Joe yelled as he skidded around the corner

"Why should I?!" Emily asked

"I just want to talk to you okay, now put that down" Joe said as calmly as possible, much to the relief of Nick and Kevin. They knew that Emily was closest to Joe and that he could influence her...

"I don't feel much like talking" Emily smirked

"Emily I know everything okay? Troy told me everything and I believe him, now drop the knife." Joe asked one more time...

"What?" Emily asked, her eyes wide as she lowered the dagger

"Yeah..." Joe nodded

"Troy told you everything?" Emily asked before dropping to her knees and bursting into her own batch of tears.

"Em, it's gonna be okay" Joe sighed before hugging her

"Just don't lie to us..." he said as he hugged her, he turned to Gabriella...

"I'm sorry Gabriella..." Joe sighed, hoping that soon she'd forgive him. Gabriella nodded, they could tell she was frightened. She waited a few seconds before running off back towards Troy's truck. She clutched her neck as she felt a small trickle of blood trace down her chest which set her off into a fresh set of tears. She sank down against the side of Troy's car. _I need you Troy _She thought desperately.

* * *

Troy was still sitting there alone. What had Joe been talking about? And why did he run off so fast.

"What am I doing here?" he muttered to himself, the corridors had been long empty and yet there he was, alone. _Gabriella's probably waiting for me _he thought to himself as he clutched his keys tightly. Sitting on the back of his mind was the way Joe had run out, no explanation... nothing, and then he'd said something about Gabriella? That was just plain weird. Troy then felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out swiftly to show one new message.

_Hey Troy, _

_I'm sorry for everything, I hope Gabriella's okay..._

_Joe_

Troy looked confused but nevertheless headed out to his car, fastening his pace. It wasn't long until he was out in the car park.

"Gabriella!" Troy gasped running towards his car. There he saw her, a broken down mess, she looked vulnerable and terrified.

"Gabs!" Troy exclaimed scooping her up into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

"T-Troy..." Gabriella choked out

"I was so scared" she cried as he helped her into the car.

"What happened Gabi?" Troy asked as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"Th-Th-They..." Gabriella stuttered as Troy attempted to start the car, just as the engine roared to life Gabriella jumped clutching onto Troy.

"Hey... calm down, shhh" Troy stroked her hair

"I was just starting the car"

"I'm sorry Troy... I'm so sorry..." Gabriella gasped

"Hey, it's okay" Troy smiled looking down at her. It was then he noticed the shallow bleeding cut that lay on her neck.

"Whoa... Gabriella" Troy said attempting to take a closer look

"What happened to your neck?" he gasped. Gabriella's bottom lip quivered as she burst into a new set of tears.

"Emily..." Gabriella whimpered

"She did this to you?" Troy asked shocked, Gabriella just nodded and buried her face into his shirt. Troy was completely astounded, now Emily had sunk so low as to physically hurt Gabriella? His Gabriella? Wait _his_ Gabriella? Since when was she his?

"Come on Gabs, we'll go home" Troy sighed not wanting to let her go.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Troy had told Joe. Joe had believed Troy. I couldn't believe it, he'd even managed to turn my own cousin against me.

"We have another cousin!" Nick growled anger evident in his tone.

"For seventeen years we've had another cousin and you haven't told us!" Kevin gasped

"And I hit on her" Nick shuddered

"Dude! That's the least of out worries" Joe said as he shoved Nick lightly. I sat there waiting for Joe's 'and the lesson is' speech.

"The point is Emily..." oh no here it comes...

"You could have seriously hurt Gabriella" he sighed

"More like killed her!!" Kevin yelled

"Shut up Kev!!!" I yelled and stormed off, slamming my door behind me. So what if I nearly killed her? The slutty bitch deserves it! Lucky Daddy's got a plan, or so he tells me... We just have to pray it will work...

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Troy asked Gabriella for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. Slowly Gabriella's realisation of what had happened that afternoon had sunk in.

"Troy... on second thoughts" Gabriella started, biting her lip nervously.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked, worry filling her small voice.

"Of course Brie..." Troy sat back on her bed

"If that's what you want" he smiled

"Thanks" Gabriella forced out a half hearted smile.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Troy asked, shifting slightly closer to her.

Gabriella sucked in a shaky breath before saying...

"Troy, I'm scared" she muttered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Of what, exactly?" he asked

"What _he'll _do next" she choked out between sobs

"He nearly got me Troy, and he hurt you and now this with Emily..."

"Gabi, your safe here" Troy exclaimed

"How many times do I have to remind you? I will not let him near you..."

"Troy! You can't promise me that!" Gabriella groaned before standing, she began to pace the room, chewing anxiously on her nails.

"Your right..." Troy nodded

"I can't promise you, but I can try and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him away" Troy said sincerely, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I-I have nightmares..." Gabriella admitted, breaking eye contact

"About what?" Troy asked concerned

"Him hurting me... and you"

Troy gulped silently, to be honest Jim scared him half to death.

"They're horrible" Gabriella looked repulsed... and shaken

"They frighten me so much"

"Gabs, you have to think about the happy things" Troy sighed as he took Gabriella's hand, tracing circles with his thumb.

"I can't Troy..." She sighed as she chewed at her bottom lip

"I'm scared to close my eyes..." she glanced up, regaining eye contact with Troy.

"...But I'm scared to open them"

* * *

**Emily's POV**

By now I was really pissed off. All three of my cousins were ignoring me. They're MY cousins they're supposed to be on MY side, not Troy and Gabriella's. I kind of wished this whole thing never happened. If I hadn't of slept with Ryan and threatened Sharpay then everything would be normal. I'd be the one spending time with Troy, the guy I still loved. Not to mention I would have real friends... This was it. This had gone way too far. Today was the breaking point, what if I'd lost control and killed Gabriella? Then I'd have her blood on my hands... and guilt hanging over my head the rest of my life. This wasn't even my business, this was between Dad and Gabriella. From now on, I'm out... consider this as my proclamation. I am done.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright for shopping tomorrow?" Troy asked, squeezing Gabriella tightly.

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled

"If anything it should help right?"

"Yeah" Troy nodded

"Help you get your mind off Ji-him..." Just then the house phone rang.

"I better get that" Troy sighed jumping up and jogging downstairs, leaving Gabriella alone in her room.

"Hello?" Troy asked into the receiver

"Don't talk, just listen" a stern voice ordered, Troy immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want?" Troy asked as his jaw muscles clenched together

"Did you not just hear me boy!" Jim yelled into the phone

"Yeah I did, but I'm not sure I should've" Troy snapped back hastily

"Look I'm gonna give you one last chance..." Jim spoke threateningly

"Hand over Gabriella or someone will get hurt" Troy could hear the sincerity in his voice and his scared him, but Troy would stay true to his word... he would protect Gabriella with his life...

"Not gonna happen" Troy shook his head

"Listen here boy..." Jim growled

"If I can't have her, then nobody can" he smirked

"And that's a promise"

Troy went to reply but the dial tone assured him that the phone line had gone dead. He walked back up the stairs, contemplating what to do.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked as he re-entered her room.

"Wrong number..." Troy spoke sternly, his jaw muscles clenching with hatred.

**So what did you think? I know this seems a bit extreme with the whole Emily thing... she needed something more to regret and I wanted her to have a darker side to her... so yeah.. **

**What's Jim's evil plan? **

**How long can Troy and Gabriella hide? **

**And when will they get together! If they ever do? **

**IM SERIOUS THIS TIME.... I WOULD LIKE 21 REVIEWS **


	20. A Great Day

**MASSIVE APOLOGY! I KNOW I PROMISED TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER OUT SOONER. BUT I WAS TYPING THIS UP BEFORE I WENT ON HOLIDAYS AND THEN TO MAKE IT EVEN WORSE MY PLANE WAS CANCELLED AND EVERYTHING WAS UNORGANISED AND URGHHHHH!**

**Okay! A huge HUGE! Thank you to every single person that reviewed my story! **

**I got 23 reviews people! I am extremely thankful!**

**You guys mean the absolute world to me! **

**Okay awesome news! My stories been nominated for an award in 'Best Romance' category! So ill keep you guys updated!**

**Also I have a ONE-SHOT... it's called 'A Little Bit Longer' based on the song by the one and only **

**Jo-Bros SO please! Check it out**

**I also have a vid for this one-shot! It's for a comp so tell me if you like it... the link being /watch?v=Q4EP2BvS9-s **

**Final piece of info, I'm MAKING A YOUTUBE SERIES!!! YAY! It's Called 'The Good Life' But instead of me making a whole bunch of characters I've changed up the traditional 'YouTube Series' Stuff. The Difference being, YOU CREATE A CHARECTER AND THEIR PLOT! So check it out and if you could get involved that would be amazing. You DO NOT need to make any vids or anything... its real simple so check it out **

**/watch?v=aVZJboRNolI **

**Also special shout out to 2 very special people... First of all ****Lunar Kitty Kat**** Thanks heaps for your review. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_**LUNAR KITTY KAT **_**for her amazing review... I appreciate your honesty. **

**Secondly to ****Caitlyn!**** Cause she's amazing and awesome and I love her lol **

* * *

"_Who was that?" Gabriella asked as Troy re-entered the room. _

"_Wrong Number" Troy spoke sternly his jaw muscles clenching. _

Troy lay next to the sleeping Gabriella. He couldn't help but look at her. The way her curls fell against the bed, the way her lips were curled into a half smile. He had fallen for her, hard and fast. He felt bad for everything she'd been through, it wasn't fair for someone like her to be treated so wrongly. Suddenly Troy felt a pang of guilt. Chad still didn't know about his dad... let alone his other friends. He felt weak admitting it... but he just couldn't bare to tell them... at least face to face. Troy began to sit up slowly, trying desperately not to wake Gabriella.

"Troy?" she mumbled lightly in her sleep, her eyes fluttering slightly.

"I'm still here Brie... its okay" he whispered to her. The answer seemed to satisfy her as she fell right back into her deep sleep. Troy stood slowly, making his way quickly back to his room and grabbing his laptop before making his way back to Gabriella's room. He took a seat at the foot of the bed, signing into MSN he prayed Chad would be online... it was all he seemed to do these days... besides basketball of course. Troy let out a sigh of relief as he saw Chad was online. He glanced back at Gabriella... checking on her before starting a conversation.

_**Bolton #14 says:**_

_Hey man_

_Whats up? _

_**The Danforth says: **_

_Hoops, what's going on? _

_**Bolton #14 says:**_

_Nothing much, Gabriella's asleep. _

_**The Danforth says: **_

_You two still gonna chill-ac-alax with the gang tomorrow?_

_**Bolton #14 says:**_

_Chill-ac-alax? Dude come on..._

_**The Danforth says: **_

_Shut up, I'm not on for much longer. _

_Are you coming tomorrow or not? _

_**Bolton #14 says: **_

_Yeah I guess_

_**The Danforth says: **_

_Okay cool, should be fun _

_Maybe you and Gabi can finally hook up ;)_

_**Bolton #14 says: **_

_Shut up dude..._

Troy knew he needed to tell Chad and right now... he could. It would be easier, for him anyway.

_**Bolton #14 says:**_

_Hey look, I gotta talk to you... _

_**The Danforth Says: **_

_Its gonna have to wait cause I have to go... _

_See you later man. _

_**Bolton #14 says- **_

_What? No wait!_

"_**The Danforth has signed out" **_

"Damn it Chad" Troy sighed before letting a deep breath out. He signed out of MSN and shut his laptop down before placing it on the ground and returning to his spot next to Gabriella, highly doubting he would get a wink of sleep. He started playing with her curls, trying not to stir her.

"I really care about you Gabi..." he whispered.

"Goodnight..." he smiled before closing his eyes in attempt to get at least some rest.

* * *

**Emily's POV **

I woke up this morning. Realising what I'd actually promised myself the night before. Could I actually go through with it? Could I just drop everything and start a fresh? Maybe I could. One thing was for sure... this had gone way too far and if Daddy didn't stop soon. Someone would get hurt. I intended on having no part in that. So today was the beginning. I was starting a new. First up, apologising to everyone... Gabriella included but first on the list was Sharpay. I'd overheard them talking about shopping the day before, something we always used to do so that's where I knew I could find them...

* * *

"Mmm Troy?" Gabriella asked, her eyes fluttering open slowly to be greeted by the bright sunlit room. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut again, snuggling up into the warm body next to her.

"Noooo" Troy groaned

"I don't wanna get up..." he sighed

"We have to unfortunately..." Gabriella muttered

"Shopping remember?" she asked

"Shhh..." Troy squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"If we don't talk about it, ill forget which means more sleeping" he chuckled, Gabriella sat up rubbing her eyes before checking the time... Shit. 9:45am... they were meant to be picking up Kelsi at 10am.

"Shit! Troy get up!" Gabriella said, slapping his arm lightly.

"Is there an emergency?" he asked sitting up quickly...

"Oww" he groaned as his eyes adjusted to the light

"We have to pick Kelsi up in 15 minutes Troy!" Gabriella gasped rushing to the bathroom.

"Okay fine" Troy groaned again, he slowly got up and out of bed. Troy chuckled at the haste in which Gabriella was getting ready. Troy hadn't even dressed by the time Gabriella had showered, changed and eaten.

"Come on, come on!" She yelled

"Troy! We've got five minutes!"

"Okay okay Gabs... I get it" Troy laughed...

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Joe?" I asked, standing over his sleeping body. I had to laugh, he looked incredibly stupid when he slept. He didn't even stir when I said his name.

"Joe!" I say louder, pulling the blanket from him. He groaned and rolled over to face me. When he saw it was me all he said was...

"Fuck off..."

"Please Joe!" I begged

"I need a lift!" I whined

"After you lied to us and what you did yesterday, why should I?" he grumbled

"Please Joe... this is important, I need to get to the mall" I sigh

"No..." he said bluntly.

"Fine..." I shrugged picking up the glass of water sitting on his bedside table.

"I didn't want it to come to this but you leave me no choice..." I say before pouring the glass over him. I heard Joe gasp before sitting up.

"Alright, I'm up." He sighed before taking a deep breath.

"You so owe me..." he grumbled, pulling on a black hoodie.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I rolled my eyes before heading out towards his car.

* * *

"You're completely sure this is Kelsi's address?" Troy asked for what must've been the hundredth time.

"Yes Troy" Gabriella sighed...

"Ill go get her" she smiled before jumping out of the car and bouncing happily towards Kelsi's front door. Troy had to laugh at the sight of her chocolate curls bouncing as she walked... she'd changed so much since he'd met her. Troy watched as Gabriella and Kelsi exchanged greetings, hugging as if they'd known each other their whole lives.

"Hey Troy" Kelsi smiled as she jumped into the back seat

"Hey Kels" he smiled back at her

"Oh Gabriella! Did you like the CD?" Kelsi asked, Troy's eyes widened. He still hadn't showed her the CD yet.

"What CD?" Gabriella asked looking at Kelsi confused. Troy shook his head trying not to be as obvious as possible. Gabriella giggled as she noticed this.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked

"Well..." Kelsi started, ignoring Troy's looks towards her.

"Troy came to me and said he wanted to make you something... and I helped him" she shrugged. Gabriella turned to Troy.

"You made me something?" She asked

"Well I uh... Yeah" he nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"Can I see it?!" She asked excitedly

"Urmm... right now?" he asked

"Well yeah!" She smiled. She was bouncing around in her seat which made Kelsi laugh.

"Yes! Show her now Troy, I wanna hear it too" Kelsi nodded.

"Pleaseeeeee" Gabriella laughed

"Okay okay fine" Troy shook his head

"Geez the two of you sound like a bunch of schoolgirls..." he mumbled as he leaned over Gabriella, grabbing the CD from the glove box.

"Just hurry up Bolton" Kelsi joked. Troy chuckled and shook his head as he inserted the CD.

Troy looked over embarrassed at Gabriella as the music started to play, he took a deep breath before beginning to sing...

_**Livin in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

Gabriella was gobsmacked... luckily Troy snapped her out of her daydream in time to say.

"Hey, remember those lyrics you wrote, well sing them...... Now" He grinned. She looked shocked but without hesitation she began to sing.

_**I've never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I've never opened my heart **_

_**To all the possibilities... ooh**_

Gabriella reached over and hit the stop button on the CD player. She looked completely shocked.

"Wow!" she breathed out

"You like it?" Troy asked, biting his lip nervously.

"More than like it Troy..." she smiled, her bottom lip trembling slightly

"I love it, no one has ever done something so nice for me" she said before fanning at her eyes.

"Look your gonna make me cry" Gabriella laughed as Kelsi 'awwed' from the back seat.

"And you didn't even hear the whole thing" Kelsi laughed

"Shut up Kelsi!" Gabriella smiled as Troy laughed

"We should probably get going..." he shrugged

"Yeah" Kelsi agreed

"You know, I can already tell this is going to be a great day" Gabriella grinned

* * *

**Emily's POV **

We hopped in the car, butterflies filled my stomach. I knew none of them would ever want to talk to me, let alone forgive me but I really needed to do this. To get it off my chest. Most of all I needed to do this before my dad did something crazy.

"Why do you so desperately need to shop?" Joe asked, breaking the silence

"I've seen your cupboard you've got enough shoes to last you a millennium"

"Hey!" I laughed

"A girl can never have enough shoes" I grinned

"Why do I hear that from nearly every girl in the country" Joe laughed

"Because we love our shoes" I smiled over at him

* * *

Gabriella was nervous now. Nervous to how Kelsi would react when she'd seen she'd invited her along to a shopping trip that involved Sharpay Evans. She bit her lip before turning to Kelsi.

"Kels, please don't hate me" She smiled weakly

"Hate you?" she asked

"Why would I hate you?" she looked confused. As they rounded the corner and Sharpay and Taylor came into view, Gabriella squinted her eyes shut, preparing for a verbal attack.

"Oh you're right... I do hate you" Kelsi shook her head as Sharpay and Taylor headed over to them.

"Gabi!" Sharpay squealed excitedly.

"Hey Sharpay" Gabriella smiled. She glanced quickly at Kelsi who looked like she was about to explode.

"Oh! You brought Kelsi" Sharpay smiled, Kelsi raised an eyebrow.

"You know my name?" she asked

"Well yeah silly, you've written the music for the musicals for the past two years." Sharpay giggled

"Oh..." Kelsi nodded

"Yeah, you're an amazing piano player... and the music from the last show was just brilliant!" Sharpay gushed

"Thanks" Kelsi mumbled, blushing slightly.

"You're welcome." Sharpay smiled

"See I told you!" Gabriella nudged Kelsi

"Can we just shop now?" Taylor asked

"That's what we're here for" Sharpay smiled as the four of them headed to the first shop.

* * *

"Hoops! What's up?" Zeke asked, Slapping Troy's back

"Nothing much man, I'm tired as hell" Troy groaned

"Well you shouldn't have been messaging me at such a late hour then" Chad joked as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Food Court?" he asked

"Do we ever say no to food?" Jason laughed

"Why did we agree to this?" Zeke laughed

"Whoa... back up" Troy said

"_We _didn't agree to this, as far as I can remember _you _agreed to this"

"Well I didn't want to be here holding the bags by myself" Zeke shrugged

"Doesn't mean you rope us into it" Chad shook his head

"Could you three shut it? I'm hungry" Jason whined, setting the boys of into laughter.

"Okay Jase, let's get some food into you" Troy chuckled

"Hey who was that chick with Gabriella?" Jason asked as subtly as he could

"That was Kelsi, Kelsi Nealson" Troy grinned, it was easy to read Jason.

"You interested?" Chad butted in

"She's hot..." Jason commented, which for Jason meant 'I'm into her'

"Ooooh" the other three chorused

"Shut up" Jason snapped

"It's not like Troy can talk anyhow" He laughed

"True..." Zeke nodded

"He's right you know" Chad added

"Guys please" Troy pleaded

"Dude you so like her" Jason teased

"So what if I do?" Troy spat out without thinking. That set the boys silent. The atmosphere was uncomfortable.

"Can someone please say something now?" Jason asked

"Wow..." was all Zeke could manage.

* * *

"Hey Gabs, me and Tay are gonna grab a drink or something. You and Kels wanna come?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah sure" Gabriella smiled as her and Kelsi followed behind.

The girls took a seat at a cafe table where they spotted the guys messing about nearby. Kelsi just chuckled and shook her head.

"I will never fully understand boys" She sighed

"Honey, I don't think anyone will" Sharpay giggled

"I wonder what they're talking about" Gabriella shrugged as she turned her focus back onto the girls.

"Urmm, Gabi" Taylor said, looking from the boys and back to Gabriella.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked

"They're all staring at you" Taylor chuckled, Gabriella turned around to see for herself but as soon as her eyes reached the boys they all looked away, acting natural.

"Weird" she muttered

"Just a tad" Taylor added

"Anyway, while we're on the topic of Urmm... the Male species how are you guys going? Tay? Sharpay?" Gabriella asked

"I can't complain, Zeke came with me today didn't he?" Sharpay giggled as Gabriella shook her head, smiling.

"I can complain" Taylor pouted.

"What? Why?" Sharpay asked, clearly shocked

"Chad can be such a jock sometimes" Taylor sighed

"Everything he says is always about his stupid basketball team. I just wish he'd stop and take notice of me for a second"

"Don't worry Tay, Zeke's the same. You'll learn to put up with it" Sharpay giggled

"I hope so" Taylor smiled weakly

"I really care about Chad" Gabriella just nodded. She really didn't think she knew a thing about boys.

"Anyone you like Kels?" Taylor asked

"Urmm, well Jason's pretty cute" Kelsi shrugged sheepishly, her cheeks flushing a dull red.

"You think so?" Sharpay perked up

"Well, yeah" Kelsi smiled

"Awesome, you're in luck too" Sharpay smiled

"He's single" Taylor added

"Set up" Sharpay giggled making Kelsi blush again

"What about you Gabs?" Taylor asked

"Yeah" Sharpay chimed in

"What's going on between you and Troy?" She giggled, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Gabriella looked at the floor hiding her bright red cheeks.

"Ooooh she likes him" Kelsi laughed

"No..." Gabriella interrupted sternly making the girls fall silent.

"Wait what?" Taylor asked in shock

"But I thought..." Sharpay started, only to be interrupted by Gabriella.

"Listen, I don't like Troy okay?" Gabriella sighed

"I-I think I love him..." she blushed, looking down again

"Awwww" The other three chorused, catching the guy's attention.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Zeke raised an eyebrow

"And why do they always say 'awww'?" Jason added

"I dunno, but the only other time I've heard Taylor say that is when we watched 'The Notebook'" Chad shuddered

"You watched 'The Notebook'?" Troy chuckled

"Shut up" Chad hissed

"It's not like I had a choice" he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Thanks Joe" I smiled as he dropped me off. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Joe laughed

"You're lucky I love you Cuz" He joked before attempting to ruffle my hair.

"Uh-uh, don't touch the hair" I smiled

"Whatever" Joe rolled his eyes

"Just get your shoes or whatever it is you think you need" he waved me off.

"Okay, see you later. I'll call when I need a ride" I say before turning to walk away.

"Oh wait! Em!" he called out

"Sorry I forgot, I won't be able to pick you up. But I'll tell Uncle Jim to come get you" He shrugged

"Okay..." I nodded

"Just don't forget" I smiled

"No problems" Joe laughed

"Thanks again" I called out before heading inside the shopping complex. Now, to find them...

* * *

The Boys eventually lumbered their way lazily over to the girls, taking seats in pairs. Zeke sat down pulling Sharpay out of her chair and into his lap. Chad sat beside Taylor, entwining his hand with hers and Jason sat next to Kelsi and started chatting away happily with her. Troy stood there awkwardly before sitting nervously beside Gabriella.

"It's kinda awkward huh?" Gabriella giggled towards him

"What?" Troy asked, turning to face her

"You don't find it awkward, your friends being so couply around you?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"You mean _our_ friends?" Troy laughed

"Well, yeah but that's not answering my question" Gabriella shrugged

"Urmm, well sort of" Troy shrugged

"Hmm..." Gabriella sighed. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to act like that with Troy. She would love to kiss him in public, to think of him as hers. She smiled, looking at the floor.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked, smirking slightly at the expression on Gabriella's face.

"Huh?" Gabriella looked up suddenly

"What are you thinking?" Troy asked again

"Oh... uh nothing" Gabriella shook her head, the images of her and Troy flashing back to her mind again. A bright red blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh come on..." Troy laughed

"No..." Gabriella moaned

"Pretty Please" Troy pouted before grinning lopsidedly, Gabriella rolled her eyes in defeat. She opened her mouth to tell him when a sudden rush of confidence broke threw her. She leaned in and pulled him into a very public and passionate kiss.

"Whoa!" Chad laughed noticing this.

"How did that happen?" Sharpay asked rasing an eyebrow. Troy and Gabriella continued, regardless of the fact their friends where talking about them.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It would've been a solid half hour before I found them. Typical, the guys in the food court. How did I not think of that earlier? I remembered when it was me in Gabriella's position. Us girls would shop while the guys just ate and goofed off then ate some more. Thats when I spotted it, Troy and Gabriella. Making out. Very Publicly I may add. I couldn't help but feel jealous, not too long ago that had been me and then I had to go along and screw it all up. I spotted Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad and Jason with some girl I hadn't met before. They were sitting there watching Troy and Gabriella in amazement. I sighed. It was now or never. I slowly approached them evidently catching the eye of Sharpay who leapt from Zekes lap and stomed over to me.

"You are not welcome here" She snarled

"Sharpay..." I sighed

"I just wanna talk"

**ooooh So what did you think? **

**What will Emily say? That is if they even let her speak **

**Where will Troy and Gabriella's relationship develop? **

**Let me know **

**And be sure to claim a Charecter in my new Youtube series 'The Good Life' **

**And check out my one-shot story 'A Little Bit Longer' **

**And the Vid to go with it **

**Thanks again xx**


	21. Nothing Will Tear Them Apart

**Damn Guys! And I thought we were going awesome! **

**I have to say. I am a little disappointed in the reviews I got. I got a total of 12 or something. **

**Come on! From like 23 to 12! **

**Anyway I can't really complain I've been a terrible updater... and again I apologise. **

**I had withdrawal symptoms **

**So here's the next chapter... this story is coming to a close :( **

**I've actually rewritten the entire ending... freaky. I never thought I'd do that. **

"_You are not welcome here"_

"_Sharpay, I just wanna talk" _

**Emily's POV**

"I wanna talk to you infact" I hoped Sharpay would listen

"Yeah right you wanna talk!" Sharpay screeched, causing people to look around at her and me.

"You've caused enough trouble!"

"Sharpay please" I sighed, I could feel tears brimming in my eyes.

"I swear I just want to talk"

"Well I don't wanna listen!" Sharpay screamed.

"I'm Sorry!!" I yelled as loud as I could. Causing confused looks on practically everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry I threatened you, I'm sorry I hurt your brother" I cried. Sharpay looked completely stunned.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I said I'm sorry" I sighed

"Your sorry?" she asked, I nodded in return. I could feel a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"Well sadly Emily, sorrys just really not gonna cut it" she shook her head again. I had to be prepared for that, as much as it hurt.

"I understand" I mumbled.

"I just, I want you all to know how sorry I am" They all looked around at each other. The same stunned expression on each of their faces. As if daring each other to speak.

"Troy, I'm sorry I cheated on you. I really do love you. I just... I get that you've moved on" I say looking at the floor. Glancing up to see a weak smile on his face.

"And Gabriella, I'm the most sorry. Everything I put you through, everything I said, everything I've done. I just wish I could take it all back. I wish I had treated you, like family should." Everyone gave me weird looks.

"Family?" Chad chuckled, breaking the silence.

"Emily, being a loners made you loopy" Gee thanks Chad.

I looked back at the ground.

"We are family" I heard Gabriella's small voice say.

"Wait what?" I heard a few gasps from people. Troy and Gabriella on the other hand, looked worried.

* * *

Gabriella looked down at the ground. She wasn't sure whether she could trust Emily or not. After everything Emily had put her through, not to mention a fake apology, but what Gabriella did know is that she owed an explanation to her friends.

"Emily's my sister" Gabriella blurted out

"But.. wait... Gabi you said-" Sharpay started, only to be interrupted by Gabriella

"I know what i said" Gabriella sighed

"The truth is, My name is Gabriella Montez and i'm from here in Albuquerque. When i was little my father locked me in a room and abused me" Gabriella tried not to show emotion but the memories were getting to her, tears sliding delicately down her face. Troy could see she was having a tough time and stepped forward, placing his arm around her and pulling her close.

"After Emily and Troy broke up, Troy found out about me and well, he saved me" she smiled weakly up at him. "I've been living with him the whole time while my fathers trying to get me back, thats why Troy and i were in the hospital that day. Troy was trying to protect me while i had a panic attack" she muttered.

"I really am sorry Gabi" Emily whispered, looking towards the ground.

"How do i know your not lying again?" Gabriella asked

"I-I don't know how i can prove it to you..." Emily shook her head. "I'm just asking for another chance, I swear to you i will never hurt you again"

Gabriella stood in the same spot for a moment, she could feel everyones eyes on her. Like some corny TV show they were waiting to see what she'd decided to do. Gabriella wasnt so sure, She wasnt sure whether she could trust Emily or not. Although she would admit that this time her apology seemed more sincere. It seemed like she'd actually meant it, for once in her life... Emily appeared to have a heart.

"Look, what you did to me was horrible." Gabriella started. "You didnt stop him, not once did you stand up for me. Not once did you ever take into consideration, my feelings." she shook her head as Emily's gaze returned to the floor "I really shouldnt ever want to be around you again, you were a horrible person, But you know... I'm a better person" Gabriella nodded "and i'm gonna be the bigger person and give you another chance..."

"Really! Thankyou!!" Emily smiled broadly.

"...But, that doesnt excuse what you did to me. It's going to take time... to ever earn my trust again. But i'm willing to try" Gabriella smiled weakly

"Oh my god! Thanks so much!" Emily darted over to Gabriella, pulling her into a hug

"Squashing... Me" Gabriella managed to choke out as the others watched on in shock.

"Oh! Sorry..." Emily blushed a little as she pulled away, taking in the expressions of the people around her. It was clear a lot of them were indecisive, Not sure whether Gabriella had done the right thing. Silence enveloped them as each and every person tried to figure out what to say next.

"What made you do those horrible things, Emily?" Troy spoke up, curiosity had clearly gotten the better of him.

"Honestly..." She started "I was stupid, i just went along with my dads behaviour. Thinking it was the right thing... and getting more involved, i just..." She trailed off shaking her head "I don't know Troy.." She sighed

"You know Emily, you were horrible to me too" Troy nodded "You were schemeing, manipulative and just a plain bitch" he shrugged "All the while i believed i was in love with you..." he shook his head "Now, that just seems plain stupid... But if your willing to admit that you were wrong and apologise then i cant deny a fresh start.." he shrugged

"Really Troy?" Emily asked hopefully

"Everyong deserves a second chance, no matter how horrible they acted... This is your second chance" He said sticking out his hand, not ready to be so close with his ex-girlfriend, as Emily took his hand, shaking it lightly Troy looked at her directly in the eyes "Dont blow it" he warned

* * *

"Wow..." Sharpay finally blurted out "This is way too OC, way too intense"

"Too much information for one day" Taylor shook her head

"You know, while we're on the whole confessions topic..." Chad smiled "Tay, i know i've kind of been a jerk lately..." He sighed as he grasped her hand

"Understatement.." Taylor giggled Chad just shook his head

"I just want you to know that i am in love with you, head over heels, totally and completely... whatever you chicks call it" He laughed "I dont want you to doubt that... ever" he shook his head

"Naawwww, Chad your so sweet!" Taylor smiled and snaked her arms around Chads neck before reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him

"Awwww" Sharpay cooed as she watched the couple "Why couldnt you say something like that to me?" Sharpay slapped Zekes leg lightly while Gabriella laughed.

"Confession!" Troy sighed sticking up his hand nervously, Gabriella looked over at him a little worried. She knew what was coming. Everyone stopped in shock. Troy Bolton hiding a secret from them? They all looked over at him. Waiting patiently.

"Remeber that night my dad and i had a fight?" He sighed "I Honestly, i'm stupid not to tell you guys this... i was just ashamed" he sighed "And i thought it was my fault but.."

"Dude spit it out already, your scaring me" Chad interupted

"On the way back from the game, a drunk driver ran a red light... he was killed instantly" Troy looked down feeling his eyes well with tears "I guess i just wasnt ready to deal with it..."

Chad stood, shock evident across his face. He headed over to Troy before pulling him into a brotherly hug. The boys pulled apart after a little while, exchanging glances before Chad spoke.

"Hoops, you know you dont have to hide something like that... You can talk to me, as corny as that sounds" Chad laughed

"Thanks man" Troy smiled greatfully "Brothers?" he asked

"Brothers" Chad agreed, patting him on the back

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent bonding. Rebuilding the relationships that had been damaged or broken and in the case of Kelsi and Jason? Starting a relationship. The two had clicked instantly and looked smitten already. Zeke had given Sharpay what she wanted, a corny 'i love you' speech and Chad and Taylor were more loved up than ever. As for Troy and Gabriella? Although feelings had never been admitted, they were there and they were obvious to the rest of the group. Everyone could tell they were in love, so why hadnt they gotten it together yet?

"Just ask her man!" Zeke nudged Troy

"Yeah! Jason had the guts to ask Kelsi out and look at them... already" Chad chuckled, gesturing over to Jason and Kelsi who were locked in a heated make out session already.

"Yeah but what if..." Troy started only to be intrupted

"Don't even start with the whole.. 'What if she rejects me' thing" Chad shook his head "Its not gonna happen"

"Its a possiblitly Chad..." Troy muttered

"Dude no.." Zeke shook his head

"You've already made out, she has to like you to make out with you" Chad laughed

"And you love her.." Zeke agreed

"And-" Chad started

"Okay okay!" Troy interupted "I'll do it" he smiled and nodded

"Go get her!" Chad laughed as Troy headed off and over to the girls

* * *

Gabriella, Sharpay, Emily and Taylor were sitting together, talking about Gabriella and Troy. Much to the embarassment of Gabriella.

"If you dont think he's gonna ask you... then ask him" Sharpay shrugged

"But I've never done that before!" Gabriella protested

"She's right..." Emily nodded "Plus he'll probably ask her anyway"

"Do you want him to?" Taylor asked

"Tay!" Sharpay shrieked, making the others jump "Where you completely absent during the conversation she said she loved him?" She giggled

"You love him?" Emily asked, whipping her head around to face Gabriella. This made Gabriella jump a little, She couldnt help but worry that Emily would change at the click of her fingers to her old ways.

"Well... yeah" Gabriella blushed looking down

"Awww thats so cute" Emily giggled

"Hey, speaking of Troy.." Taylor smiled over at Gabriella "He's on his way over here" Taylor grinned as Sharpay squealed slightly.

"Good luck girl!" She got out..

* * *

"Hey Gabi?" Troy asked fidgeting a little, Taylor and Sharpay exchanged looks. "Can i talk to you for a minute?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"Sure Troy" Gabriella smiled before standing and looking over at the girls, Troy took Gabriella's hand, leading her away from the rest of the group.

"I've gotta ask you something" he nodded, turning to face her. He sounded serious and this left Gabriella to wonder if he was going to ask her out after all.

"Go ahead" Gabriella smiled

"But i don't know how you'll react" Troy said as Gabriella giggled

"Spit it out already Bolton, i dont have all day" She hit his arm playfully.

"Ooh, maybe i won't ask you after all" Troy laughed, poking her nose.

"Teaser!" Gabriella stuck her tongue out

"Fine" Troy chuckled and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Look, over the time that we've know each other, i've always felt drawn to you. Your smile, your eyes, your laughter... It all makes me so happy" He smiled "Everytime i see you i swear, everything feels normal. Like none of that bad stuff ever happened" he nodded "I've always felt like myself around you, like i dont have to be anyone else or like i dont have to act a certain way to get your attention" Troy took a deep breath "You are important to me, important to my life and the truth is i've completely fallen for you. Harder and faster than i've ever fallen before... so i guess what i want to ask is... Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, biting his lip nervously. Gabriella felt shocked, the things he'd said. it made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. She wasnt even sure if she could speak.

"Urmm.. Gabriella?" Troy asked nervously.

"Oh my god Troy!" She smiled making him jump a little "Yes yes! And a million times yes!" she pulled him into a hug. Troy chuckled hugging her back.

"Well then do me a favour..." he smiled and pulled away a little, removing his platinum ring from his right ring finger "Wear this" he grinned placing it in her hand.

"Of course.." She smiled widely, placing the ring on her own finger before kissing him. He was shocked at first but kissed back.. pulling her close.

-------

The rest of the group watched on in amazement. Seeing the two so close. It was clear they were in love. Clear they were meant to be.

"They really like each other.." Emily smiled

"Ya think?" Taylor laughed

"Theyre so cute!" Emily laughed

"They'll be together forever" Taylor nodded

"Nothing... Will tear them apart" Sharpay agreed

* * *

**Okay so i hope you liked this chapter! **

**Troy is soo cute lol... i love him.. **

**So favourite part? **

**How do you think it will end? **

**Who's your favourite charecter? **

**Do you think they shouldve forgiven Emily? **

**And what about Jim? **


End file.
